The Fire's Found a Home in Me
by Queen-Annabeth-Winchester
Summary: After the sacrifice, Elena comes to realize that no one will be safe with her around. She allows to take her out of Mystic Falls and across the country to Charming, California. As she tries to settle in the small town, she finds herself drawn to the resident motorcycle club, specifically Jax Teller, the charismatic vice-president of Sam Crow. Elena/Jax
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or SOA, or any of the characters used in this fic.**

**Summary: After the sacrifice, Elena comes to realize that no one will be safe with her around. She allows Katherine and Elijah to take her out of Mystic Falls and across the country to Charming, California. As she tries to settle in the small town, she finds herself drawn to the resident motorcycle club, specifically Jax Teller, the charismatic vice-president of SAMCRO. Elena/Jax**

**A few things:**

**1\. This is a rewrite of "There is a Fire Inside of This Heart". Your reaction will decide whether I continue with it. I wasn't happy with the other version so I'm trying to remake it into something that will be better.**

**2\. Elena's outfits are on my profile.**

**3\. Please let me know what you think. It will go a long way in convincing me to continue.**

* * *

Elijah found her at the Gilbert family lake house. Alaric and Jeremy were the only two who knew where she was but Elena was aware that Elijah had his ways. Thankfully there was no appearing over her shoulder or high-speed vampire movements. He drove up in a car that cost more than her house and walked up the path as casually as if he belonged there. Elena was sitting on the porch, curled up in a rocking chair with a cup of tea and a book lying across her lap. She barely reacted as he approached her. With a sigh and a sweep of her hand, she gestured for him to sit with her. He did so, unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting with the graceful ease of a thousand-year-old vampire.

"Why are you here?" Elena said hoarsely before taking a drink of her warm tea.

It was the first time she'd spoken in days. Any communication that she'd had with anyone was through text.

"I wanted to offer my congratulations and my condolences."

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, inhaling deeply.

"You're late on both accounts. The funerals were over a month ago and my graduation was last week," Elena reminded him.

"I'm afraid that I was unavailable for either event," Elijah admitted, staring out at the glittering lake.

She looked over at him with a frown, studying his profile.

"Were you off betraying someone else?" she said, her words and tone rather harsh.

Elijah didn't even flinch, returning her gaze with an even look. He knew he deserved her anger.

"That was not my intention, I assure you," he said calmly.

"Do you think that I give a damn about your intentions? Jenna and John are dead," Elena said, raising her voice as her anger built. "You were supposed to kill Klaus and you didn't. My aunt and uncle died for no reason. Damon was bitten and almost died for no reason."

He listened patiently as she ranted, something that frustrated her even more.

"Why?" she said, her eyes burning with tears and her voice breaking.

Elijah didn't answer right away, almost looking guilty in the moment before he turned away.

"My brother gave me reason to believe that our siblings are not as lost as I previously thought."

She stared at him with an incredulous look.

"You let him live because of what was probably a lie?" Elena said, disbelief in her voice.

"It was not a lie. I saw their preserved bodies for myself before I was forced to run" Elijah said, sounding almost frustrated.

"Run?" she questioned, the word stopping her anger in its tracks. "Why?"

Elijah looked at her once more, a sad smile on his face.

"I attempted to kill Niklaus. He does not forgive such actions. If I stayed, my body would be in a coffin only after he shoved a dagger into my heart," he explained, sounding too calm for a man who was discussing temporary fratricide.

"Is that how the rest of your siblings got that way? They wronged him?" Elena said, more interested than angry at this point.

"In his eyes, yes," Elijah said with a nod.

She considered that for a moment.

"I can offer you protection," Elijah replied.

Elena looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because it is only a matter of time until my brother discovers that you are alive. He will focus his anger on Mystic Falls…unless you are no longer in Mystic Falls. If you leave, he will have a very hard time finding you, it can buy us time to research and destroy him. You and your remaining loved ones will finally be safe," he offered.

She remained quiet for a few moments, turning his words over in her mind.

"You've said all of this before," Elena reminded him. "Why should I believe you now?"

"If I can get rid of Niklaus, I can reunite my family."

Elena pressed her lips together, looking out at the lake.

"Leave Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"To keep everyone, including you, safe," he confirmed.

She didn't know exactly what to say. There was something about his offer that caught her interest. Something that tugged at her to see it through, to know what he had planned. With a sigh, she turned back to him, a wary expression on her face.

"I'll think about it," she said.

Elijah considered her words for a moment before nodding.

"That is all that I can ask."

They sat there for several more moments, neither speaking as the sound of nature went on around them. When he got up to leave, Elena watched him go out to his car and drive away, leaving her alone once more.

* * *

She was halfway through a bottle of wine when they showed up, not even caring about the fact that she was still technically not allowed to drink. There was music playing from the iPod dock on the counter, the sultry tones making her sway back and forth with a lazy smile.

"Elena?" Caroline's voice rang out.

"In the kitchen," she called back, setting the glass down before turning to the stove where she was making pasta.

They all entered in a train of people, Caroline followed by Jeremy and Bonnie with Alaric bringing up the lead.

"This looks…fun," Jeremy said, picking up the bottle to feel what was left. "Party?"

"One woman fiesta," Elena nodded, stirring the sauce. "Unless, of course, you want to join."

She could practically feel them exchanging wary looks.

"Elena, we need to talk to you," Caroline said, sounding hesitant as she shut off the music.

"Yeah, I got that much," she said, turning around to face them. "You're worried about me but you don't have to be. I'm not starving myself or giving up on life. I'm fine."

None of them looked terribly convinced. Perhaps it was the wine.

"Elijah came here," Elena said, stunning them out of whatever intervention they had planned for her.

They all stared at her for several moments, clearly unsure of how to react to that at first.

"How did he know you were here?" Bonnie wondered with a frown.

"It's Elijah," she said simply, shrugging as she turned back to check on her pasta. "I think it's about time we get used to the fact that he knows more than us at any given time."

She turned the stove off and walked to the sink to drain the noodles.

"What did he want?" Alaric asked, voicing the curiosity that the rest were feeling.

"He told me that it's only a matter of time before Klaus figures out that I'm alive," she answered, rinsing the pot out before setting it in the sink.

"Yeah? And who's fault is that?" Jeremy muttered, leaning over the stove to sneak a taste of her sauce.

Elena bumped him out of the way with her hip.

"He knows that," she said, pouring the tomato sauce into a bowl.

Turning back, she saw that they were all watching her with various looks, ranging from angry to uncertain. Picking up her bottle of wine, she gestured for the others to eat what they wanted. She wasn't particularly hungry. The food was just for them. She made it when she knew they were coming. Before she could take a drink of the wine, Caroline lifted the bottle out of her hand.

"Maybe get some food in your stomach first," she suggested.

Elena scowled at her but didn't bother arguing. She knew that they were all just trying to help her.

"Did Elijah mention Stefan at all?" Bonnie asked, looking at her with concern.

She shook her head, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I was too afraid to ask. Either he's dead or Klaus is doing something way worse to him. I don't really want to know which one," she admitted.

"You never know. Maybe he's okay," Caroline said, still trying to be the eternal optimist after everything that had happened.

Elena knew that it was Tyler's effect on her. His presence had given Caroline hope for the future.

"Maybe," she nodded, though she highly doubted it.

Alaric put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick but gentle squeeze. He knew what she was feeling, better than perhaps any of the others except for Jeremy.

"So what else did Elijah say?" her brother asked between large bites of pasta.

Elena hesitated, knowing that this may make them all protest angrily. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for their reactions.

"He thinks that I should get out of Mystic Falls," she said, turning away to load up her own plate of food. "He even offered to help me."

She could feel their stares on her back.

"Well what did you say?" Alaric questioned.

"I told him I would think about it," Elena said, turning back around.

"Think about it?" Caroline scoffed, shaking her head.

She looked down at her pasta, mixing the sauce into the noodles half-heartedly.

"You aren't really though, right?" Bonnie asked.

She shrugged with out answering, spooning a small bite of noodles into her mouth.

"Elena you absolutely cannot do this. Elijah has given you no reason to trust anything he says," Caroline stressed, her eyes wideand her mouth fixed in a frown. "What makes you think that he won't deliver you straight to Klaus?"

"There's no perfect answer," Elena broke in, setting her plate down on the counter. "If I stay here, there is a good chance that Klaus will return and kill all of us."

"And if you go, he could return and kill all of us before hunting you down and killing you too," Bonnie said, her voice equally as loud as Caroline's.

She could feel her frustration rising at their refusal to listen to her.

"Just a side note, if I do decide to leave Mystic Falls, it won't be because you gave me your permission," she said heatedly, stepping towards them.

Snatching the bottle of wine away from Caroline, Elena walked past them and straight out of the house. She didn't stop until she got to the edge of the dock, taking a long drink from the bottle before looking out at the rich, colorful sunset. Several minutes passed before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind. They were too heavy to be either Caroline or Bonnie so it narrowed it down.

"Mind sharing that?"

She smiled, turning to look at Jeremy.

"Why not?"

Moments later, they were sitting on the edge of the dock and passing the bottle back and forth.

"What are you going to do?" Jeremy asked.

Elena sighed, shaking her head.

"I have no idea," she admitted.

"Can I tell you what I think?" he said, looking over at her.

"I welcome it," Elena sighed, looking back at him.

Jeremy took a long drink of the wine, hesitating before handing it back over.

"You should go," he said.

Elena looked over at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Really?"

Jeremy nodded, returning her gaze.

"I think that you want to. You just can't tell them," he said, nodding back at the house. "So do it for me."

"Jer," she sighed, reaching out to touch his hand.

"Elena, we've had to put up with so much shit since Mom and Dad died. The second that Stefan and Damon stepped into your life, you've been in danger from one thing or another. If this gets you away from that, even for a while, I want you to go."

She felt tears springing up into her eyes and shook her head.

"But what about you?" Elena asked, her voice breaking. "We're all that we have left."

Jeremy reached out, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to stay put for now. Matt just got me a job at the Grill and Alaric…well he needs someone too. Maybe in a few months when you're settled wherever Elijah has planned for you I can come too, yeah?"

Elena considered that idea, knowing that it wasn't the worst.

"When did you get so mature and grown up?" she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I think I always had it in me," he said with a shrug and a grin.

She laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I know you did," she said, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

Jeremy smiled at her, sadness and hope both lingering in his eyes. They sat there for a long time, neither speaking as they watched the sun set below the horizon, finishing off the bottle of wine together.

* * *

Elena stood on the sidewalk, a duffel bag in her hand and an uncertain look on her face. As Elijah's sleek car pulled up to the curb, she glanced back at the house where she'd grown up. Jeremy was inside with Alaric, not wanting to watch her leave. They'd already said their goodbyes, along with the others. Damon didn't know about it. They all knew he would try to stop it. They weren't going to tell him until she was gone for a whole day, that way he couldn't track her down. Caroline and Bonnie, though still wary of this plan, had come to say goodbye as well, both promising to visit if they could. Elena knew it was unlikely. They were dealing with their own shit and going off to college in a few months.

Elijah climbed out of the car, walking around to help her with the bag. She watched as he put it in the trunk before opening the passenger door to climb in. Elena had already shed tears over her departure and was unwilling to let anymore fall. She didn't even give her house a last look, knowing that it would only hurt more. She let out a heavy sigh as he started the car and pulled away, making his way down the street slowly.

"I am surprised that you came," Elijah said once they merged onto the main road that led out of Mystic Falls.

She glanced over at him.

"Jeremy said I should, Alaric too."

Elijah looked even more surprised, an expression that she never thought she'd see on the vampire's face.

"What happened to Stefan?" Elena asked, changing the subject.

Part of her still didn't want to know but she knew that she had to. She wouldn't be satisfied until she did.

"He's paying dearly for the werewolf bite cure. Klaus desires his companionship and only used Damon's life as a way to barter with Stefan to keep him by his side," he answered.

She looked over at him with a frown.

"Why Stefan? What does Klaus want with him?"

"A friend, I think. Someone to travel, drink, and murder with," Elijah said.

Elena shook her head.

"Stefan doesn't do that," she insisted.

"I think you'll find that Stefan is not the same vampire you know when he's around Klaus. My brother has a way of bringing the worst out of him," Elijah said quietly.

She felt confusion at his words.

"You say that as if Stefan has done this with Klaus before. But they never met before your brother came to Mystic Falls," she reminded him.

"Didn't they?" Elijah said, glancing over at her as they neared the city limit. "Have you forgotten that even vampires can be compelled to forget things?"

She felt her heart drop as she realized what he was trying to say.

"So Stefan is going to be a ripper again?" Elena said, dreading his answer.

"I'm afraid that he's going to be much worse than that. He's going to be a ripper partnered with the deadliest of creatures, the one thing that no one knows how to kill, at his side. Klaus and Stefan are not going to be easy to stop, though it will be necessary. And it will be made easier with you hidden away. The one weakness that could stop Stefan from doing any of this is you, so you are the one thing that we need to keep safe from Klaus. You need to keep yourself safe and hidden. We'll deal with the rest of it."

She hated feeling helpless, though she knew that it was necessary. Elena had obviously proved that she was useless, watching Jenna die in front of her eyes without being able to help her. John also gave his life for her, something that she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. It was because of her that everything was happening, so she couldn't help but wonder if it was just better for her to get out of the way.

"Where are you taking me?" Elena asked.

"Somewhere far away from Klaus and his plans. Somewhere I know you will be safe," Elijah answered cryptically.

She knew that it was unlikely that she would get anything else out of him, so she remained quiet, laying her head against the window. Before she knew it, Elena was falling into a troubled sleep, barely hearing the sound of Elijah making a call as she did so.

* * *

Clay glanced up from a car that he was working on as Gemma walked into the garage, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" he asked warily, straightening up.

"I just got a call from a very old friend," she said, holding up her cell phone.

He glanced around before walking towards her, ducking his head. There was only one person that she could be referring to with that look on her face.

"What does he want?" Clay said in a low voice, knowing that the very old friend wouldn't be calling to catch up.

"He's coming to Charming and he won't be alone," Gemma said, looking up at him. "Isobel Flemming's daughter got into some trouble. He's bringing her here for protection, invoking that favor we owe him."

The president of Sam Crow exhaled sharply, looking around the garage.

"It is about to get interesting around here," he predicted.

"Yeah," Gemma agreed with a nod. "Very interesting."

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think!**


	2. The Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or SOA**

**Story Title: Yellow Flicker Beat – Lorde**

**Chapter Title: The Fall – Imagine Dragons**

**Author's Note:**

**1\. Elena has graduated high school. She has turned nineteen as of leaving Mystic Falls.**

**2\. Jax is about twenty-six at the start of the fic, regardless of how old he is in the show.**

**3\. Elena's outfits are on my profile.**

**4\. If you have any questions about the fic that will help you understand, let me know. I will gladly answer them. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.**

* * *

Elena sighed, stretching out as best she could in the passenger's seat of Elijah's car. They were about an hour into California, the sun shining brightly through the windows. She pushed her sunglasses further up the bridge of her nose, inspecting the signs as they passed, trying to gather any clues about where they were going.

"Are you taking me to Los Angeles?" she asked.

"We're a bit further north than that," Elijah answered.

She looked over at him, raising her eyebrows.

"San Francisco?"

"Closer but we'll still be northeast of there."

Elena's suspicions rose at her words.

"Are there any cities northeast of San Francisco?" she questioned, almost certain that she already knew the answer.

"That depends on your definition of city," he replied, meeting her gaze.

She let out a long whine of his name, knowing that she sounded like the teenager that she still was.

"I've spent my entire life in a small town. You couldn't at least settle me down in Sacramento or something?" Elena said, disgruntled at this point.

"My goal here is not to just drop you in the middle of a city, Elena," Elijah explained, looking slightly frustrated.

The feeling was mutual. They'd spent two days in a car together. She liked the vampire but being in close quarters with him for that many hours on end was starting to be a little too much.

"I know, you want to keep me hidden away while you try to defeat Klaus," she sighed, leaning her head back on the seat.

"I want to keep you safe, something I failed to do before. You trusted yourself to my care and I intend to make sure that you are in the safest place I know," he corrected her, saying all of this while navigating the twisting highway.

Elena turned her head to look at him without lifting it from the seat. She stared at his profile, recognizing the regret in his voice. She knew that feeling well. For weeks she'd driven herself crazy by trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong. Going to the part the night that her parents died. Paying no mind to Bonnie's warnings when Stefan and Damon first arrived in town. Not listening to every instinct that told her to run the other way. Keeping so many secrets from Jenna and Jeremy. Dismissing Katherine's warnings too easily when Stefan and Damon both assured her that it was just manipulation. Elijah might have been a thousand years old but she wondered if he might have those thoughts as well.

"Where is this safe place?" she finally asked, finally deciding to quit doubting him.

He looked over at her, a strangely amused look in his dark eyes.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Who the hell names a town Charming?"

She eyed the welcome sign warily as they drove across the town border around five in the evening. Elijah huffed in a way that might have been a laugh.

"Someone with a very optimistic outlook on life," he replied, glancing around as they made their way into the town.

Elena peered out through the windshield, narrowing her eyes at the, dare she say it, normal looking town. They turned to Main Street and she saw people milling about, some closing down their stores and others chatting on the sidewalks. There was a large banner hanging over the street, announcing the state fair that was coming through town in a few weeks. If she didn't know better, she would think that this was nothing but a small, peaceful town. But she did know better. A lot better. After all, she lived in a town that looked much like this and if there was one place that had its secrets, it was Mystic Falls.

"What's wrong with it?" she wondered.

Elijah gave her a strange look, not quite following her train of thought.

"Vampires? Werewolves?" Elena said.

"None of the above," he answered.

She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Nothing?" Elena questioned, wondering if he was pulling her leg. "No supernatural anything? Witches? Ghosts? Leprechauns?"

Elijah shook his head, making her frown at him.

"There has to be something. This isn't just a normal town," she said, refusing to believe that everything was as idyllic as it all looked.

"I never said it was normal. A town can be entirely human without being entirely ordinary," Elijah reminded her.

"So that brings us back to my original question. What's wrong with it?" Elena repeated, giving him an expectant look.

He didn't answer, turning onto another street. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he was playing a game with her.

"You can keep your secrets, Elijah. I'm aware that you have plenty of them. But this is my life and I should know what I'm getting into here. I need some reassurance that you're not screwing me over," Elena said, unable to keep her overwhelming curiosity at bay.

"I thought you trusted me now," he said, looking over at her as he stopped a red light.

"Trust. Not blind faith," Elena replied.

He sighed heavily, most likely realizing that she had a point.

"I imagine that you'll figure it out rather quickly," Elijah said, still being frustratingly vague.

She didn't push it any further, pressing her lips together as she looked out of her window again.

"You're angry," he acknowledged after a minute or so.

"You're treating me like a child," she shot back through clenched teeth.

Elijah didn't answer, slowing down the car to pull into a parking lot. Elena looked up to see that they were at a mechanic garage. The sign on the building said **Teller-Morrow**. The garage doors were both shut, making it clear that they were closed for the day. Elena glanced around the parking lot, seeing a tow truck parked beside a shiny black Dodge Charger and several other cars. A few feet away, there was a line of at least half a dozen motorcycles. She eyed the bikes warily, wondering if her initial suspicion could possibly right. Elijah parked in one of the last available spots, turning the car off.

"Where are we?" she asked, aware that her tone was clipped.

"A mechanic garage," he told her.

Elena gave him a look, making it clear that she wasn't amused by his obvious statement.

"Where are we?" she repeated.

Elijah stared at her, a glint in his eyes that made her bite back any more angry responses. Sometimes, she forgot that she was dealing with one of the most dangerous beings ever to live. Elijah made it easy to not always think of his status as a very old vampire.

"When you first learned of the Salvatores and their secret, why didn't you tell your brother or your aunt?" Elijah asked.

She looked at him strangely, not expecting that particular question.

"They wouldn't have believed me," Elena said with a shrug.

"You believed it when proof was laid out before you. That is an easily solved problem and you know it. Why didn't you tell them?" he pushed her.

Elena stared back at him, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"I don't understand why-"

"Elena," Elijah cut her off, giving her a knowing look.

He was already aware of the reason. She just had to admit it out loud.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Elena finally said.

Elijah nodded, looking at her meaningfully. She let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head for just a moment.

"Can't I just be in a normal place where no one has secrets?" Elena wondered aloud.

She wasn't really counting on an answer but Elijah gave her one anyway.

"Everyone has secrets," he said simply.

She bit down on her lip, nodding at his words.

"Yes they do."

Without another word, she reached for her door handle. He did the same, climbing out of the car. Elena glanced around, inhaling the fresh air as a light breeze ruffled her hair.

"They aren't axe murderers, right?" she asked, falling into step with Elijah.

"No, zero axe murderers," he confirmed.

"Good. I don't want anyone wearing my skin as a dress," Elena decided.

He cracked a smile, walking underneath a covered area with picnic tables to a door. Elijah knocked twice, waiting for someone to answer it. Moments later, it was pulled open to reveal a man with sharp blue eyes and dark curly hair. He wore a black button down shirt with a leather vest over it, several patches over his chest. Behind him, she heard music and the low hum of voices.

"Elijah," he said, his face breaking out in a grin. "It's been a while."

"Years," the vampire agreed with a nod.

They shook hands before the other man's eyes fell on Elena.

"This is Elena," Elijah said, stepping aside. "Elena, this is Tig."

She gave him a small smile, uncertain of what to make of this man. On one hand, his words were friendly enough. On the other, he looked like the type of man who had no qualms about violence. She'd been around plenty of men like that. It was easy for her to spot them now. She recognized the look in their eyes.

"Clay told me you were bringing a friend," Tig nodded.

"Not just a friend. I brought her here for a protection."

"The club's protection. I know."

Elena glanced between them, feeling like they were speaking in vague terms. As far as she knew, from Elijah's reassurances, this Tig and whatever club he belonged to were human. How could they possibly protect her from Klaus?

"Come on in. The others are waiting," he said, turning around as he waved them inside.

She shot Elijah a confused look, wondering just how many people were waiting for them and why. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with a bunch of people after two days of travel. Once they walked down a short hallway, she finally realized that they weren't just at a mechanic. This was a full scale bar and, judging by the multiple black leather vests that all of the men wore, it was a biker bar. This time, the look that she gave Elijah wasn't one of confusion. Just when she'd given him the benefit of the doubt, he was delivering her straight into what looked like the headquarters of a motorcycle charter. When she caught sight of the back of one of the men's vests, she saw a reaper staring back at her. The women who were scattered around the bar wore just as much leather as the men. Or they wore next to nothing, in some cases. She didn't judge them but the men leering at them did make her stomach do a disgusted twist.

"Where the hell did you bring me?" she muttered.

Tig didn't hear her but she knew for a fact that Elijah did. The look on his face told her to hold her judgment. She wasn't sure that she was inclined to do anything he wanted.

"Well I'll be damned," a woman's voice said loudly.

They all looked around to see a woman approaching them. She had dark hair with blonde highlights and wore stiletto boots. She was beautiful but looked tough as nails. Elena definitely wasn't sure that she wanted to cross this particular person.

"Elijah Mikaelson," she said, putting her hands on her hips as she stopped just a few feet away from them. "You haven't aged a day."

Elena fought back a laugh, wondering whether the woman knew how ironic her words her. If she did, it was funny. If she didn't, it was even funnier.

"Gemma, just as beautiful as ever," Elijah said, giving her the slightest of smiles.

He looked even more out of place in that are than Elena, what with his expensive, tailored suit. But he still looked far more comfortable than she felt. The longer they stood where they were, the more stares they attracted. She didn't like all the attention on her. Someone like Caroline would have flourished in this situation. Elena simply wanted to back away slowly and forget everything. The woman, Gemma, let out a scoff and waved him off.

"You're just trying to flatter me," she accused him.

"I wouldn't dare," Elijah said gravely.

Elena watched this exchange in silence until Gemma's eyes fell on her. There was something in the older woman's gaze that set her on edge. It was almost like Gemma recognized her. There was only one way that was possible but Elena brushed it off. Elijah wouldn't dare bring her to a town where Katherine had been before. That would be far too risky.

"This must be your friend," she said, stepping closer.

"Elena Gilbert," Elijah nodded, gesturing for her to come forward.

She didn't say anything, feeling very out of place in this bar.

"Well any friend of Elijah's is a friend of ours," Gemma said, reaching towards her.

Elena was expecting a handshake. She was taken by surprise when Gemma pulled her into a hug.

"We don't shake hands here darlin," she said in a quiet voice.

They pulled away, Gemma giving Elena a nod before turning to stand beside her.

"This is my husband, Clay," she said, gesturing to a man who stood nearby.

He was tall and just as tough-looking as his wife. There was a bandana wrapped around his head and a cigar in his hand. As he turned to face her, she saw that one patch on his vest differed from the others. **President**.

"Nice to meet you," she said to him.

"Aren't you sweet?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not really," Elena replied.

Gemma tossed her head back as she laughed.

"I like her already," she announced, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You want something to drink?"

Elena glanced at the bar before looking over at Elijah where he was speaking to Tig. Before she could answer, she felt her purse vibrate and stepped away from Gemma, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I actually need to take this. I'll be back," she said quickly, relieved at the excuse to leave the crowded bar full of possibly dangerous people that she didn't know.

She hurried out through the same door, answering the phone without bothering to check the ID.

"Hey!" Jeremy said as soon as she picked up.

"Jer," Elena sighed, relieved that it was him.

"What's going on?" he said.

She sighed, glancing around the parking lot.

"Well we just got to the place Elijah was talking about," she answered, packing back and forth under the covered part of the lot.

"And how is it?" Jeremy questioned.

Elena ran a hand through her hair, biting down on her lower lip.

"The town is called Charming," she finally answered.

His answering laugh made her smile and forget how out of place she felt in the bar. Elena knew better than to tell him more. Elijah was clear that, even though they were all on vervain, Klaus had ways of getting the information he wanted. Things would be better if no one knew the specifics of where she was.

"And is it charming?" Jeremy questioned.

"That remains to be seen," Elena muttered, sitting down on one of the wooden benches.

He didn't say anything for a moment, clearly sensing that something was off.

"You okay?" he asked.

Elena inhaled deeply, tilting her head back.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," she said honestly, putting a hand to her forehead. "I mean, I know _why _I'm here but…"

"You'll be okay, Elena. You're strong."

She let out a scoff, torn between laughing and crying at her brother's positivity. After everything she'd been through, Elena couldn't remember the last time she was okay.

"I'm serious," Jeremy said, sounding determined. "We both are. It's how we got through the last year without ending up like everyone else in our lives."

Elena couldn't bring herself to argue with him.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do here," she admitted, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Maybe just live a normal life for a while," he suggested, clearly grinning on the other end. "Try not dating any vampires while you're there?"

"Smartass," she replied, laughing at his words. "I can say that my dating prospects are severely limited at the moment. Vampires are definitely at the bottom of my list."

"That's good news," Jeremy said.

She couldn't help but agree. For the first time in what felt like forever, she just wanted to live an uncomplicated life. It would be nice to be just another girl in the world. Not the girlfriend of a vampire or a doppelganger. Just Elena Gilbert, typical human.

"I miss you," she said, unable to keep a slight waver out of her voice.

"You too."

They sat in silence for several more moments, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I'm really sorry, Elena, but I have a shift and…"

"Don't worry about it, Jer," she said with a shake of her head.

She knew that she was just going to have to get used to everyone else living their lives at this point. It was how it had to happen.

"I'm glad we got to talk. I love you," Elena said, leaning back against the picnic table carefully.

"Love you too. I'll call you later."

They hung up at the same time. She stared at the screen of her phone until it faded to black before tossing it in her purse. Elena stood up, walking back and forth once more, the heels of her hands dug into her eyes. She barely heard the roar of another motorcycle pulling into the parking lot, paying no attention to it. As she paced, she listed off her reason for coming here. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she was making it out to be. A biker bar didn't mean that Elijah was dropping her in the middle of a dangerous situation. Why pull her out of Mystic Falls just to slap her in the middle of a group of dangerous criminals?

"You okay?"

She whirled around to see a man standing not three feet away, a concerned frown on his face. Elena hesitated, knowing how strange she must look. He was wearing the same leather article of clothing as the others, though he looked somewhat younger. His blonde hair was long and he was more than slightly attractive but that wasn't the most striking thing about him. His eyes were bright blue, visible even from where she stood. Elena realized that he was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to reply. The longer she took to answer, the more confused he looked, his brow furrowing as he frowned at her.

"I'm fine," she answered, pulling her purse strap up higher on her shoulder.

He glanced around the parking lot before returning his gaze to her.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, his eyes flickering over her.

Elena looked past him, pointing in the direction of the town border.

"About twenty-seven hundred miles that way," she answered, rocking back on her heels.

He looked slightly amused, stepping under the covered area.

"That's a long way from home," he said, stripping the leather gloves off of his hands.

Elena shrugged, moving to sit on top one of the tables. Somehow, though she didn't even know his name, this man put her at ease. It was a strange feeling.

"Home is complicated," she said, crossing her legs.

He grinned, flashing her a set of dimples as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Clearly you haven't been here long," he said, offering one to her.

Elena hesitated, looking at the white sticks warily. She hadn't smoked anything since the night her parents died. Bonnie hadn't ever been a fan but she jumped on the wagon early with Caroline, Matt, and Tyler. It had been easy enough to quit while she grieved her parents and then when she met Stefan. Elena hadn't ever looked back and she knew that it was a bad idea to do it now.

"What could possibly be so complicated about a town named Charming?" she asked, refusing his offer with a polite shake of her head.

"You have no idea," he said, sticking a cigarette between his lips.

Elena watched as he lit it, pressing her lips together. She felt curious about him, wanting to know who he was. She could see the **Vice-President** patch on his vest and knew that he was likely someone important in this club. It should have been a big flashing warning sign but Elena was always bad about obeying those.

"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're in my stomping grounds, sweetheart. I should be asking you that."

She ducked her head, hiding the smile that tugged at her lips in response to his words. Before either of them could say a word, the door to the bar opened and they both looked up.

"Jackson?" Gemma said, stepping out.

She was closely followed by Elijah and Clay. All three glanced between the two, wondering what they'd missed.

"You two introduced yourselves?" Clay asked, his eyebrows lifting.

"Not yet," the younger man answered, looking over at Elena.

"Jackson?" she said, hopping off of the table.

"Jax," he corrected her.

He tossed his cigarette on the ground, stomping on it before holding his hand out to her.

"Elena," she said, shaking his hand.

His hand was larger than hers, enveloping it with ease. Elena noted that his palm was rough with calluses before pulling away.

"My son," Gemma piped up, stepping forward.

She nodded, assuming as much.

"We're headed to Gemma and Clay's house to speak with them," Elijah said quietly, moving to stand beside Elena.

He put his hand on her lower back, steering her towards his car. Glancing over her shoulder, she met Jax's eyes. Despite every instinct screaming at her that he was yet another dangerous man, she couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"See you," she said with a nod.

"Count on it," Jax said with a smirk as he walked backwards towards the bar.

Elena's smile grew as she turned to face the car. She could feel Elijah's eyes on her but didn't pay much attention to it as she slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

The house that they arrived at was probably on the nicer end of town, decently sized with a trimmed lawn and flowers planted around the house. Elijah parked at the curb as Gemma and Clay pulled into the driveway, her in the Dodge Charger and him on his bike.

"Why are we here, Elijah?"

He glanced over at her, a serious look on his face.

"Gemma and Clay owe me a favor."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before looking past him to see the couple walking to their door, their eyes on Elijah's car.

"You want me to, what? Stay with them?" she questioned.

"That is exactly what I want," he nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt once he turned off the car.

"I don't know them, Elijah," Elena reminded him.

"I do," he said simply.

"Doesn't really ease my concerns."

Elena didn't flinch away from his gaze, staring him down equally.

"I trust them," he said.

"I don't, Elijah," she told him.

"But you trust me. We've already established this."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"So I just walk into this situation blindly? Hoping that you're right?" she said with a resigned tone.

"Do you want to live?" Elijah asked.

Elena nodded her head, looking over at him.

"Then this is how you do it," he said simply.

She nodded reluctantly, finally opening her door to climb out. They walked up the path to the house together. As they reached the door, Clay opened it and stepped aside to allow them in. Elena walked over the threshold first before realizing something. Turning around, she watched as Elijah walked inside as well.

"You've been here before," she said, the words slipping from her mouth.

She was taken by surprise, considering that she didn't hear Clay invite him in. Even Originals had to play by the same rules when it came to humans and their homes.

"You mean he's been invited in before."

She turned to see Gemma walking into the entry way, a knowing look on her face.

"She's aware of your true nature then?" the older woman said, looking at Elijah.

"Elena is far more aware than most humans in this world," he answered, adjusting his tie.

She looked between them with wide eyes. Nothing that anyone had said before gave her any clue that Gemma and Clay knew about vampires, especially Elijah's status as one. She couldn't help but wonder how and why, if Charming was like Mystic Falls. Did everyone else at the biker bar know? What sort of situation had Elijah led her into?

"Relax," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There was a vampire problem in Charming several years ago. I helped Gemma and Clay resolve it."

She let out a breath that she didn't know that she'd been holding.

"Let's talk," Clay said, leading them into the living room.

It was a nicely decorated house, clean and neat in a way that put her at ease.

"Anything to drink?" Gemma asked.

Elena and Elijah shook their heads, both taking a seat on two different armchairs.

"So what's the deal?" Clay questioned.

"Elena's in a little bit of trouble and we need a place for her to stay for a while," Elijah said smoothly.

She kept a blank look on her face, wondering why he was downplaying the trouble that she was in. These people should know what they were getting into when it came to Klaus. Why would he keep that from them if he was counting on their ability to keep her hidden?

"I'm guessing this trouble is from your world," Gemma said, a knowing look on her face.

"We live in the same world, Gemma. Some people just don't know it," Elijah said simply.

"But we're pretty far from your side of things. That's why you're here," Clay acknowledged.

"Yes."

She watched as they spoke, chewing on her lower lip carefully.

"What reassurance can you give us that this trouble won't follow her here?" Gemma asked.

Elena looked over at Elijah, wondering the same thing.

"I'll keep the trouble busy," he said simply, leaning back in his chair. "You won't have to worry about. All you need to do is keep her safe."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Clay said confidently, looking at Elena.

"You would be surprised," Elijah muttered.

Elena shot him a look before focusing her attention on Clay and Gemma.

"I know that you don't know me. I don't know you either," she said, leaning forward with a serious look. "Elijah assured me that I can trust you. He thinks that this is a good arrangement so I agree with him. If I find out that my presence here puts you or anyone you love in danger, I will leave. I promise that you can trust me. I am not here to screw with your lives. I'm here because I have no other choice."

Gemma and Clay stared at her, looking surprised by her words. When their eyes flickered to Elijah, he looked almost proud, sitting back with the ghost of a smile on his face. Elena waited for their response, hoping that it might have done the trick.

"Okay," Clay said, glancing at his wife.

She nodded in agreement, looking almost amused.

"Welcome to Charming," Gemma said to Elena.

She smiled at them both, relieved that it didn't take much prodding.

"Good," Elijah said, standing up.

Elena looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked, standing up as well.

He gave her a look that made it clear where he was going.

"I can't stay here, Elena. There's work to be done," he said quietly.

"You have to leave now?" she said, not liking that at all.

Elena thought she would at least have a few days to get used to this place before she was left all alone with people that she didn't know. Elijah glanced at Gemma and Clay, both of whom were watching them closely.

"Excuse us."

They nodded as he led her from the room, taking her out to the front porch. As soon as the door was closed, Elena rounded on him.

"I'm not ready for you to leave," she said, making her thoughts clear. "You can't go now."

"I have to," Elijah said, looking at her with a frustratingly blank look on his face. "Every day the trail to Klaus gets colder. Every day, more people are in danger because of him. I need to start right away if we want this to end soon."

Elena shook her head, refusing to acknowledge the lump forming in her throat.

"You can't leave me alone with these people," she said, stepping towards him. "I need more time."

"You'll be fine," Elijah assured her, reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

Now that she was closer, she could see the slightest hint of sadness in his dark eyes.

"What do I do?" Elena asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Live," he said simply. "Not just survive. Have a life. You're human, act like it."

"Here?" she scoffed, gesturing around.

He knew that she meant the general town of Charming, not just Gemma and Clay's front porch.

"Here's as good a place as any," Elijah said.

"I don't know anyone here," Elena reminded him, frustration rising in her chest. "No one in this town gives a shit about me."

"They do," he said, pointing at the house.

She looked at him with a frown, not sure what he meant.

"You really don't see the effect you have on people," Elijah said, looking at her with disbelief. "Katerina knew what she could do all too well. You just have no idea."

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned.

"You are a Petrova, Elena. There is a certain…charm that comes with that. You have the ability to make people trust you…even love you…with a single look. You use it for good, whereas Katerina used it for her own gain. You just brought Gemma and Clay over to your side with little effort."

Elena grimaced, not liking the sound of that. Anything that compared her to Katherine wasn't a good thing.

"Don't worry. It'll help you," Elijah assured her.

She looked at him, still not entirely convinced about any of this.

"You'll be careful, right?" Elena asked.

He looked amused at her concern.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on yourself, for once."

Elena followed him down the sidewalk to his car, retrieving her duffel bag from the back seat. As he turned to say goodbye, she found herself closing the distance between them. She knew that he was taken by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Elijah grew stiff for several moments before relaxing and winding his arms around her carefully. Elena pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to hold onto the last part of her old life for a little while longer. Pulling away, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and stepped back.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked, picking up her bag.

"I hope so," he nodded, truth ringing in his words.

Elena sighed, turning away. She glanced up at the house as she walked towards it, seeing Gemma and Clay standing in the doorway waiting for her. Glancing back, she saw Elijah get into his car before meeting her gaze. For several moments, she stood halfway between his car and the house, unable to move. Then he pulled away from the curb and took off down the street. As she watched him go, the loud roar of another engine got her attention. She looked towards the other end of the street to see a motorcycle making its way towards the house. The rider was familiar, his blonde hair visible even from beneath his black helmet. Jax pulled to a stop in the driveway, grinning at her as he dismounted the bike.

"Told you we'd see each other soon," he said, placing his helmet on the seat.

She couldn't help but smile, shaking her head as she turned towards the house. Elena headed inside, knowing that Jax was close behind her. She slipped past Gemma and Clay as they welcomed her inside. If she was going to do this, she was going to dedicate herself to it, just like Elijah said. Home was far away, but then again, home was a matter of circumstance. She just had to figure out whether this place could be her home, at least for now.

"I'll show you to your room," Gemma said, gesturing for her to walk down the hallway as she looked over at the males. "You two make yourselves useful. Pizza tonight."

Jax and Clay nodded, standing back as Elena walked off with Gemma.

"You'll be okay here," the older woman said confidently.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Jax watching her go.

"I hope so," she said softly, turning away to enter her new bedroom.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think!**


	3. Paint Me All Your Pictures

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or SOA**

**Chapter Title: Summer – Imagine Dragons**

**Author's Note:**

**1\. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was in Tanzania for a couple of weeks so I finished this chapter there but couldn't post it because of bad internet.**

**2\. Elena's outfits are on my profile.**

**3\. I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Elena was torn from sleep suddenly, panicking for a moment before realizing that she was tangled in the sheets of a still unfamiliar bed. Sitting up, she brushed her fingers over her neck where she could feel the phantom sting of Klaus's fangs piercing her skin. The nightmares still invaded her dreams at least once a week, reminding her that she could put as much distance between herself and Mystic Falls but the experience of dying still haunted her. Reluctantly, she pushed the blankets away and stood carefully, trying to shake the fear that lingered after the vivid dream. She could hear movement outside of her room and knew that Gemma and Clay were up and around. It had been a week since her arrival and things had been more than a little awkward. It didn't help that she was having a hard time dealing with being separated from her home and the people she loved, especially Jeremy.

She knew that she couldn't keep going like she was. Laying around all day in her pajamas watching Netflix was better in theory than in practice and she was started to feel horrible because of it. So Elena was determined to get out and do something, whatever that may be. Stepping outside of the front door would seem productive at this point. She adjusted the water almost as hot as it could get, hoping to burn away the feel of Klaus's arms around her as he slowly killed her. It worked for the moment and that was all she could ask. After getting dressed, she loosely braided her hair over her shoulder and brushed on a little mascara and lip gloss, feeling slightly refreshed. As she stepped out of her room and made her way down the hall, she could hear the activity in the kitchen pause for a moment.

"Well look who decided to come out of her cave," Clay joked as she walked in the room.

Elena smiled slightly, shrugging at him.

"I think it's time to actual be a member of society instead of a binge-watching mess," she said, walking to the coffee pot.

She could feel their eyes on her as she poured a cup.

"So what do you want to do?" Gemma asked.

"Find some new clothes," Elena said, turning around to face them as she inhaled the smell of the fragrant drink. "I don't have much money so I may hit up the thrift shops. I just packed a little bag and honestly, I'm pretty tired of wearing the same things."

"Don't bother with the thrift shops," the other woman said, reaching into purse.

Elena watched as she pulled out a small black credit card and tossed it over.

"What is this?" she asked, hoping that they weren't just going to supply her with money.

A free room was one thing. They didn't seem to be hurting for money so she could forgive that. But paying for clothes was going too far.

"Elijah," Clay answered, standing up to set his plate in the sink. "He says he owes you more than just money but it's a start."

Elena looked down at the card, knowing that the limit was probably more than she could ever spend in a day. It was tempting not to use it but she couldn't help but agree. Elijah owed her for not killing Klaus, even though she sacrificed herself and watched her aunt die for it.

"Okay," she said with a shrug.

"Good. I'll clear my schedule," Gemma said with a grin.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I can just find a taxi or something to take me to a few shops."

"Believe me, you are not going to find anything worth buying in Charming. I'll take you to Lodi. They have a nice shopping center there," Gemma said, giving her a look that told her not to argue.

So it was decided, not entirely with Elena's permission. But she was quickly learning that it wasn't easy to argue with these people. Remembering what Elijah told her about everyone having secrets, Elena briefly wondered if she'd be able to discover some of theirs if she spent time with Gemma. She was, after all, a curious person. And she didn't stop digging until she found out Stefan's impossible secret. It was doubtful that they would be able to hide everything from her for long. Giving Gemma and Clay a smile, Elena found herself with a new mission that might distract her from her mess of a life.

* * *

"Why did I need so much black and leather again?" Elena asked as they turned onto Gemma and Clay's street.

It had been a long day of trying clothes on and buying hundreds of dollars' worth of stuff. She was nearing the point of exhaustion now.

"If you're going to hang around the club, you gotta blend in. None of that 'girl next door' shit," Gemma told her with a smirk.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly one to blend in with your crowd," she said, looking over at her.

The older woman turned her head, looking Elena up and down.

"I don't know. I think you'll surprise yourself," she said mysteriously, turning to face forward again.

"I doubt it," Elena said with a roll of her eyes.

She was slightly frustrated. Hours with this woman and she got nothing. Gemma was either very good at keeping secrets or she had none. Knowing people like she did, Elena was certain that it was the first one. She would have to do more if she wanted to find out what was going on in this town. After all, she had a right to know what Elijah had gotten her into. As they pulled up to the house, Gemma laid on the horn until the front door opened. Elena noticed that there were two motorcycles sitting in the driveway and was able to quickly deduce who the second one belonged to. Sure enough, Jax stepped out of the house with Clay, looking wary at what could make his mother make such a ruckus.

"Help," Gemma said as she climbed out of the car, gesturing towards the truck.

"They aren't all mine," Elena said as she climbed it, knowing it would be warning enough.

"Eighty percent of them are hers. She's a clothes lover."

She didn't bother to argue with Gemma's statement, knowing that it was true. Elena had managed to sneak a few things that were more her style into the purchases, thinking that she might wear them more often.

"Shit," Jax said once they opened the trunk.

He looked up at them with raised eyebrows. Elena flushed but Gemma looked unconcerned, winking at him. Though she volunteered to help, Elena found herself standing back as the two men carried everything in. Part of her wanted to argue, knowing that she could at least carry a few things in. But she kept her mouth shut, knowing to pick her battles with these people.

"You had a good time, I see," Jax said as he dropped the last few bags on Elena's bed.

They were alone in her room, something that made her heart beat a little quicker for some reason. Gemma and Clay were off debating how many of his things had to leave the closet to make room for her new clothing.

"It was okay," Elena said with a shrug, leaning back against the wall with her hands folded behind her.

"My mom is kinda intense," he admitted.

She shook her head.

"It wasn't just that."

Jax looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to explain. Elena was tempted to brush it off but something about his expression made her want to say what she'd been thinking all day.

"It reminded me of my mom," she said, scuffing her shoe on the floor as she looked down. "We used to always go on these long shopping trips and try on clothes together. It was some of the most fun I ever had with her."

"Used to?" Jax said.

Elena lifted her eyes to see him watching her. Something about her look must have told him what he needed to know.

"She's gone," he realized.

She nodded, fighting back the lump that rose in her throat. Over a year later and she still couldn't admit that without tearing up.

"My dad too," Elena said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"My dad died in a crash a long time ago but I still remember it like it was yesterday."

She straightened up slightly, recognizing the pain that came with losing someone like that.

"Clay isn't…?"

"Nah," Jax said, shaking his head. "He and my mom got hitched a couple of years later."

"I'm sorry," Elena said, looking at him with sympathy.

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

She stared at him for a moment, almost seeing him in a new light. It was a heavy thing, to admit something like that. She didn't tell just anyone so she was surprised that she managed to say it to him. It was almost like she unknowingly recognized that he would be able to relate.

"I was in the car with them," Elena said, running a hand through her hair. "I remember going over the edge and then nothing. Just blackness. When I woke up in the hospital, they told me that my parents were dead and that it was a miracle that I survived."

_But it wasn't a miracle,_ her mind told her, _just Stefan saving the day._

Another thing to add to her guilt. Just because she didn't think that she could love Stefan like she did before didn't mean that she felt nothing for him. Caroline kept her updated on everything, including the bloody path that he was carving through the northeast with Klaus. It made her feel sick but, at the same time, she somehow always knew that they would end up in that place. A vampire and a human, no matter how epic the romance, would never really work.

"That's fucking terrible," Jax said.

"Yeah," she huffed out with a nod. "Yeah it was."

"We get better though," he told her.

Elena looked up at him with surprise. He wasn't someone that she expected that kind of reassurance from.

"I hope so," she said honestly.

He looked away at that point, glancing around the room before letting out a short laugh.

"I usually don't have these kind of conversations without some alcohol in me," Jax said.

Elena smiled slightly.

"I'm underage so…"

"Who cares?" he shrugged.

Elena thought about it for a moment, remembering her days as a party girl. She'd done worse than drink some beer that was for sure.

"You're right," she decided with a nod.

Jax grinned at her, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"I know a great place," he said, laying the offer out there.

This time, she had to think for more than a moment. She could come up with a thousand reasons not to go with him but there was one that overshadowed them all. She liked talking to him.

"I'm in," she decided with a nod, almost unable to believe that she agreed.

Jax looked slightly surprised, though pleased at the same time.

"Let me change? I feel icky in these clothes," she said, gesturing to her outfit.

"Yeah. I'll just wait outside," he said.

Once she was alone, she heard a chime from her phone. Digging in her purse, she pulled it out to see a text from Caroline.

**Talk?**

She hesitated, glancing between the screen and the door. Talking to Caroline usually turned into a couple of hours of conversation. If she went that route, going out with Jax was unlikely. She could just give him a raincheck and stay at home in her bedroom for yet another night.

_We get over it._

Jax's words echoed through her head and she took a deep breath. There was going to be no getting over it if she didn't try. Sitting at home in her bed wasn't going to help anything. Tossing her phone back in her purse, she turned away to dig through her new clothes. Once she was dressed, Elena emerged from her room and found Clay and Gemma sitting on the couch watching something on the television.

"Going somewhere?" Gemma questioned, taking in her change.

"Yeah," she nodded, feeling proud of herself.

They both looked impressed, exchanging a look.

"I'll be back later."

Elena headed for the door with a slight spring in her step. She hadn't looked forward to something like this in a while. It almost felt strange.

"Tell my son that I expect you at home at a decent hour," Gemma called to her.

"It's not a date," Elena replied.

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

She rolled her eyes, stepping out onto the porch before closing the door behind her. Jax was waiting at his bike, a cigarette hanging lazily from his fingers.

"Ready?" he said, watching her walk over to him.

"On that?" Elena asked with wide eyes.

That was one thing she hadn't factored into the equation. She'd never ridden on a motorcycle and couldn't help but remember her father's warnings about them. But another part of her felt exhilarated at the mere thought.

"Unless you wanna walk," he shrugged, holding his helmet out to her.

Elena took it, weighing it in her hands.

"Take it slow?" she asked.

"As slow as you want," Jax assured her.

For some reason, she couldn't help but think that he wasn't just talking about the motorcycle. Nevertheless, she fitted the helmet over her head and buckled it beneath her chin, feeling ridiculous in it. Jax climbed on first before patting the seat behind him. With a fortifying breath, Elena climbed on behind him carefully, setting her feet on the footrests. She hesitated when it came time to put her hands on him. When she placed them on his hips warily, Jax let out a laugh and grasped her wrists in a gentle grip. Elena didn't fight as he wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her chest flush against his back.

"That's safer," he murmured over his shoulder.

"Mm-hm," Elena said, hiding the smile that tugged at her lips.

Jax let out another laugh before starting up the engine. She let out a surprised noise at the loud sound and the shaking of the bike, pressing herself closer to him. He was warm, even through the leather cut that he wore. Gemma had told her the proper terminology for the article of clothing, wincing each time Elena said vest instead.

"Ready?" he called over the engine.

"Yeah!"

With that, he slowly backed out of the driveway before taking off down the street at a slow and steady speed. It was just what she needed as she slowly relaxed until she was learned the rhythm of the motorcycle and managed to figure out how to help him with turns.

"You're a natural," Jax said when they pulled up to a light.

Elena smiled, simply putting her cheek on his back for the rest of the way. When he came to a stop and cut the engine, she glanced up to see that they were at a familiar place.

"Really?" she said, looking from the Teller-Morrow sign to him as they dismounted the bike.

"Give me a minute," he said with a cheeky smile before turning to jog towards the clubhouse.

Elena waited, taking the helmet off and smoothing her hair down. There were only a few bikes at the garage, none of them ones that she recognized. As she leaned against the motorcycle, she tilted her head back to look at the slowly darkening sky. A multitude of colors filled her gaze, causing her to smile. Elena had always loved sunsets, even as a child. There was nothing more beautiful in nature, in her opinion. Hearing the sound of the door opening, she lowered her head to see Jax making his way back over with a six pack of beer.

"I hope you plan on drinking five of those," she warned him.

"Nah, we'll be fine," he shrugged, tilting his head for her to follow him.

Without hesitation, she walked behind him across the parking lot, coming to a stop when he paused at a ladder that led up to the roof of another building.

"We're going up?" Elena questioned.

Jax nodded, keeping a hold onto the beers with one hand before making his way up. She hesitated, glancing around before following him up carefully. Once they reached to the top, miraculously in his case, Elena watched as he sat down on the edge of the roof and popped one of the beers. She carefully lowered herself to sit beside him, her legs dangling over the edge. As soon as she lifted her head, she caught sight of the view before them.

"Wow," she said, looking around Charming. "This is pretty great."

"Yeah, I've been coming up here for a while," Jax said, handing a beer over to her.

Elena took it, sipping at it as she crossed her legs.

"Let me guess," she said once she swallowed it. "You take all the girls up here?"

Looking over at him, she saw that he was staring back at her with a strange expression.

"I've never brought anyone up here," Jax said.

Something about the way he said it sounded like he was telling the truth so Elena really had no choice but to believe him.

"Wow. So I'm special," she said jokingly, trying to brush it off.

"That's what I'm thinking," he agreed.

Elena ducked her head, unable to keep from smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You grew up here then?" she asked, changing the subject after several moments of silence.

"Born and raised," Jax nodded before taking a long drink. "How about you? Where are you from?"

"Virginia," she answered, looking out at the buildings and houses that stretched before them. "It was a small town kind of like this one."

He let out a snort, shaking his head.

"I doubt that."

Elena looked over at him, reading more into the words than what he probably wanted her to.

"What do you think is so different?" she asked.

Jax stared back at her, no break in his expression. He was about as good as Gemma at closing down when she started to ease into asking questions.

"It's probably warmer," he said, flashing her a smile.

Elena rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"I'll have you know that I'm very good at figuring things out," she warned him.

"Then this ought to be fun," Jax replied.

Neither of them said a word for several moments, both trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Who is your best friend?" Elena asked, figuring that was probably a safe question.

"Opie Winston," he answered without hesitation. "You'll meet him. He's in the club."

She nodded, having assumed that might be the case.

"You?" Jax asked.

She could help but pause before answering, remembering how she'd ignored several texts in the last few days.

"I have two really good friends, Bonnie and Caroline," Elena told him, picking at the label on her bottle.

"But?"

She looked over at him with a frown.

"Well you didn't say that with much enthusiasm. Makes me think there's something going on there," Jax said.

"Nothing is going on, really. I'm just here and they're all the way on the other side of the country. That makes it kind of hard, you know?"

He gave her a look like he didn't really buy that.

"Opie was in prison for five years, up until about a month ago. You don't think that was hard? We never wavered."

Elena looked away from him, not liking the pit that formed in her stomach at the thought.

"It's easier with my brother," she admitted.

"You have a brother?"

She nodded, glancing up at him once more.

"He understands why I had to come here."

"And why's that?" Jax questioned.

"I was in danger," Elena answered.

"Yeah, my mom told me," he said with a nod. "That's about all that she told me."

She sighed, thinking it over before speaking.

"You know the story. Got mixed in with a bad crowd, met a dangerous guy," she shrugged, keeping it simple.

"That's not the whole story," Jax said confidently.

"But it's mine," Elena said, hoping that he would understand.

To her relief, he nodded in response.

"I get it."

She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for not pushing it," Elena said, wanting him to understand that it meant a lot to her that he responded that way.

"It's not my place to push you. It's your shit and you can tell whoever you want about it. Anyone who doesn't understand it should fuck off," Jax said before setting down his beer.

She couldn't explain how much he appreciate his words. All her life, especially with her best friends, there wasn't a thing that she could keep to herself. They pushed her to talk about everything, somehow convinced that would make it better. Neither Bonnie nor Caroline understood that she may need time before sharing what she felt about something. Elena constantly let herself be guilted into doing what others wanted and it was a relief to know that there was someone in the world that wouldn't do that.

"What's your brother's name?" Jax asked as he pulled out his box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Jeremy," Elena said, smiling at the thought of him.

His support meant the world to her and she made sure that he knew. Besides Alaric, Jeremy was the only one who she talked to consistently.

"Is he older?"

She shook her head, watching as he lit up a cigarette.

"Younger."

Jax held the box out, offering one to her. Elena stared at it for several moments before finally taking one before she could overthink.

"This is a terrible habit," she told him.

If there was one thing that her father thought was more dangerous that motorcycles, it was cigarettes. But the past year had taught Elena that life was short and it was unlikely that a few cigarettes were going to be the thing that killed her. In fact, she died once already and it had nothing to do with them. She might as well enjoy life while it was happening instead of playing it safe. That was what Jenna would tell her to do.

"So I've heard," Jax said, reaching out to light it for her.

She leaned into the flame, inhaling and closing her eyes as the smoke filled her lungs.

"I haven't done this in forever," Elena said, watching as smoke curled into the air before dissipating. "I stopped after my parents died."

"That's a terrible time to stop," he commented.

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement.

Whereas Jeremy had turned towards drugs and alcohol to ease his pain, she'd left it behind. There was no numbing that pain for her so she didn't even try. That still didn't mean that she wasn't tempted to go back there. Especially when she figured out that her brother was doing it. But she had to be a rock, even though she was hurting too. Now that she didn't have anyone to be strong for, and since she'd lost Jenna and John, Elena had no reason to refuse.

"You look pretty deep in thought," Jax said.

Elena pulled out of her thoughts and swallowed hard before taking another drag.

"I was thinking about the people that I've lost."

He didn't look at all surprised by that.

"Being up here makes me think about that too. I don't know why," he said, slightly more somber.

"I think it's just the inevitability of loving people. You lose them and whenever there's a minute to think, you can't help but think about them," Elena said, flicking the ashes away.

"Yeah," Jax said, unable to find fault in her reasoning. "I had a brother too. Thomas Teller."

"He died?" she asked, looking over at him sadly.

"Heart condition," he replied, returning her gaze. "Same one I had when I was a kid and same one my mom had."

Elena couldn't help but feel some companionship with this man, even though she barely knew him and he was likely dangerous. Reaching over, she took his free hand in hers.

"They're still with us," she told him.

"I hope so," he replied, squeezing her hand lightly.

They sat there for a long time, both drinking and smoking as they relived some memories with their family members and friends. Sadness turned to laughter as they described their stories.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Jax asked her at one point.

_Dated a vampire_, she said in her head.

"Went skinny-dipping at the waterfalls near our town. The water was so fucking cold but it was the most fun I've probably ever had."

Jax scoffed, shaking his head.

"We gotta get you doing some crazier things," he told her.

Elena looked at him with wide eyes.

"Then what's the craziest thing you've ever done, Mr. Judgy?" she said.

Jax thought about it for a moment before a grin broke out on his face.

"Opie and I stole a cop car when we were kids and drove it out to the cliffs just outside of town. Then we put a brick to the gas pedal and watched it drive right over."

Elena stared at him with wide eyes.

"You stole a police car?" she said.

Jax shrugged with a careless look.

"Now who's judging?"

She shook her head, waving him off.

"Not judging," Elena assured him.

After all, she had trusted more than one vampire in the past year. What was a juvenile offender compared to that? Though, going by the knife strapped to his belt, Jax's rap sheet probably didn't just include pre-adulthood crimes. Still, no judgment.

"I should probably get back to Gemma's house," Elena said, setting her last empty bottle down.

"You really think I can drive you home?" Jax questioned, waving his half-empty bottle at her.

She stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well I'm not sleeping on this roof," she told him.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered," he assured her, patting her knee before standing up.

Elena did the same, following him to the other side of the roof. She lowered herself down the ladder carefully, breathing a sigh of relief when her feet were on solid ground.

"The bar?" she asked, following him across the lot.

"Trust me," he replied, gesturing for her to keep following him.

She didn't say anything else, stepping inside with him. Now that she was down on the ground, her tiredness was starting to take over and she really hoped that Jax wasn't leading her astray. She barely paid attention to the people who were around them, following him down a hallway. Before she knew it, he was opening a door and gesturing for her to go inside.

"It's been empty for a while but everything is clean," he assured her.

Elena glanced around, surprised to see a bedroom set, including a dresser and side table. Through a door, she could see a bathroom.

"Wow," she said, impressed at the setup.

"Glad you approve," Jax said, watching as she turned around to sit on the bed.

"It's not what I expected to see in the back of a bar. Unless this is for purposes other than sleeping," she said, grimacing at the thought.

"We don't have prostitutes here," he said.

"Good, that's good," Elena decided, glancing around before looking up at him. "Thank you."

He simply smiled, nodding at her.

"Get some sleep."

She didn't argue, kicking her shoes off and ripping the blankets down before curling beneath them. Before she closed her eyes, she saw the light turn off and the door closed. Elena wasn't even close to drunk, only slightly tipsy with her exhaustion urged along by the alcohol that she drank. It made her fall asleep quickly, luckily for her.

* * *

When Elena woke up, she felt more than slightly disgusting. Her mouth tasted of stale beer and she knew that she smelled like smoke. Sitting up, she sniffed her shirt and recoiled with a choked gag.

"Gross," she muttered, sliding out of the unfamiliar bed.

She walked into the bathroom to wash her mouth out and splash water on her face, hoping that may at least do something to help. As she wiped her face off with a towel, she heard a knock on her door and made her way towards it. Opening it, she saw Jax standing there.

"Clean shirt?" he said, holding out a dark grey shirt.

He looked well rested, his hair slightly damp and his facial hair trimmed.

"You're a mind reader," Elena sighed, taking it from him. "Is it all right if I take a quick shower there? I don't want to go anywhere without feeling at least slightly clean."

"Go ahead," he nodded at her.

She gave him a smile, backing away before closing the door. After washing her body off, she put the shirt on with her shorts and tied it at the waist. She preferred to have entirely clean clothes but this would have to do for now. Walking out of the bedroom, Elena found her way to the main part of the bar using the voices as a guide. As soon as she entered the room, several pairs of eyes settled on her where she was combing her fingers through her damp hair. There were men and women all around, each of them looking at her with curiosity. Spotting Tig, the only one she really knew, Elena made her way over to him.

"Jax?" she said, trying to keep her voice hushed.

It was no use. She knew that it carried across the room.

"Back there," he pointed over his shoulder.

Elena gave him a grateful nod before heading in that direction. When she walked through a door, she found him fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you feel better?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied, twisting her hair up into a bun. "Thanks for the shirt."

"No problem. Coffee?"

"Yes please."

They stood side-by-side, making up their cups.

"So last night was fun," she said, looking up at Jax as she sipped at the hot liquid.

"As fun as skinny-dipping in a waterfall?" he asked, his eyes filled with mirth.

Elena let out a laugh, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'm not sure I'd go that far but it was nice to just talk for a while so thank you for that. I think I really needed it after everything," she said, stepping away from him.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice," he agreed.

She smiled at him, following him out of the room and into the bar.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" she wondered.

"I'd like that," Jax said, bumping his shoulder against hers.

Elena felt relief, knowing that she at least had someone to talk to in this strange town. Looking away from him, she saw that a majority of the bar was still staring at them. This time, there were a few jealous looks mixed in the women.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" she whispered.

"Ignore them. I do," Jax advised, sitting down on a barstool.

Elena followed suit, propping her feet up on one of the chair's bars.

"Jackie boy!" a man yelled out, surprising her.

Looking around, she saw a man walk up to them and thump Jax on the back.

"How you doing man?" Jax asked.

"Can't complain," the man said in a thick accent.

He looked over at Elena, interest in his expression.

"This is Elena," Jax said before he could ask.

"Oh yeah, the one living with Gemma and Clay," he nodded, giving her a smile.

"Elena this is Chibs. He's from Scotland."

"I thought it was something like that," she said, smiling back at him as she shook his hand. "It's good to meet you Chibs."

"Now I know you're too nice for Jax," he said with a wink.

She flushed, taking a drink of her coffee instead of answering.

"I'm just making sure she's not feeling unwelcome," Jax said, shoving at the other man's shoulder.

"Well you're doing the Lord's work," Chibs told him before glancing around. "Prospect, get your ass over here!"

Elena watched as a young man with blonde hair hurried up to them.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hey," he said, giving her a nervous smile. "I'm Half-Sack. Well, I'm not really. That's a nickname. My name is Kip but you can call me whatever you want. Half-Sack or Kip, it's your choice."

"Stop babbling," Chibs said with a roll of his eyes. "He's my prospect."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked, giving Half-Sack yet another smile.

"He's sponsoring him for the club," Jax answered her. "If he passes the club's vote after a year, he gets patched in as a member."

"I got a few more months left," Half-Sack said, looking happy about that.

"Good for you," Elena told him honestly.

"Muffins!"

She looked around with wide eyes at the new voice to see a man with a paper bag. He had a beard and a pot belly but the look on his face could only be described as giddy. Elena watched as he emptied out the bag on a table, actual muffins spilling out.

"That's Bobby and he makes the best damn muffins," Jax told her, snagging two of them before handing one to her.

She didn't hesitate before taking a bite, realizing that he was right.

"These are really good," she said, her voice muffled by the mouthful.

"Thanks darlin," Bobby said, grinning at her.

"He does Elvis impersonations too," Jax said.

"Seriously?" she said, looking at him.

He nodded, looking entirely serious. Elena didn't doubt it for a second, knowing that an Elvis impersonator was just what this group of people probably needed.

"Fuck yeah!"

Elena watched as another man approached, a dark mohawk and tattoos on his head.

"Juice," Jax said, pointing at him as he picked up two muffins and dug in.

"Juice, got it," she nodded, adding the name to the list that was growing in her head.

"Piney's over there, with the oxygen machine. He's Opie's dad."

She followed Jax's nod and saw an older man who was laughing at something that Tig said.

"And the women?" Elena questioned.

"Crow eaters," Jax answered.

She looked at him with confusion, waiting for him to explain.

"They hang around the club, hoping to end up on the arm of one of the Sons. Until then, they're pretty much up for anything," he explained, watching her carefully.

"Oh," she said, nodding along with him before realizing exactly what he said. "Oh, you mean…"

"Yeah? You have a problem with that?" he asked.

Elena shook her head.

"If they're happy, it's none of my business."

He looked at her approvingly, as if she said the right thing.

"And you know Gemma and Clay," he said, nodding at the couple who was making their way through the crowd.

"We were wondering why she never came home," Gemma said, looking between them suspiciously, especially focusing on the shirt that Elena wore.

"We talked pretty late and didn't want to take the trip home. She slept in one of the empty rooms," Jax said.

"I'm just glad she's safe," Gemma said, kissing her cheek before walking off to grab herself some coffee.

Elena didn't say anything, sitting back and watching the interactions around her. It all seemed so natural, almost like a family. For the first time since she arrived in Charming, she thought that she might be all right here.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Author's Note

To my readers:

I'm sorry that this has to happen but I won't be updating this fic for a while. I'm incredibly discouraged by some of the messages that I've been getting. People have been disrespectful and very rude to me. I'm writing the best fic that I can and apparently, some of you aren't satisfied. Telling me that you liked a previous version better doesn't help me now. This is the version I'm writing and up until now, I was happy with it. Now I'm frustrated and very hurt because I'm now dealing with hateful messages telling me that I'm not good enough. That my writing isn't good enough. All because of fucking fanfiction. So I'm not going to update until I am ready to come back. If you want someone to blame, blame those who have made this less fun for me. I no longer feel safe here.

I'm sorry again.


	5. The Light Will Shine Through the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or SOA**

**Chapter Title: Devil May Cry – The Weeknd**

**I would suggest going back to reread if you need refreshing. I had to do the same.**

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. **I'm sorry that it's taken me forever to update this. After all the problems I had with people sending me negative stuff, I had a hard time getting the urge to write. I'm trying now but it's still not easy. Please don't make me regret coming back.

**2\. **Elena is in a bad way in this chapter. I want to write her post-Klaus/resurrection realistically. She'll begin healing after this when she realizes that there's something she needs to heal from.

**3\. **Remember that John Gilbert isn't Elena's father in this fic and never was. He was only ever her uncle. She has no idea who her father is right now.

**4\. **I know that this is the second chapter in a row with a Jax/Elena heart-to-heart but I needed something to fill it up. I promise the action gets started in the next chapter. And I know that this chapter isn't great and that Jax is a little out of character but it'll get better next chapter. I really just had to write this to ease us into the good parts. Like I said, it will get better.

**5\. **Since I can't put links on my profile anymore, here's the how to find Elena's outfit for the chapter: Go to tvd-crossovers(**dot)**tumblr(**dot)**com/post/117706270791/tvdsoa-crossover **(replace dot with periods)**

* * *

Elena couldn't remember the last time that she read a newspaper. Yet here she was, sitting at Gemma and Clay's table and perusing the ads. Charming hadn't quite caught up to the twenty-first century and she was determined to get a job. It was fine lazing around for a few weeks but now she was just bored. The only problem was that her experience was minimal and her simple high school diploma didn't really give her many jobs to choose from. And Elena really wasn't all that excited about the possibility of being a night shift gas station attendant.

"What are you doing?" Gemma asked, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee cradled in her hands.

"I'm looking for a job," Elena said, crossing out yet another ad. "Well…I'm trying to look for a job. I need to start pulling my weight around here. I can't keep doing nothing forever."

"You're supposed to be staying under the radar," the older woman reminded her.

She lifted her head up with a sigh.

"Under the radar is one thing. Completely invisible is another."

Gemma gave her a curious, slightly confused look.

"This is a small town. Everyone already knows that I'm living with you and Clay," Elena explained as the man in question walked into the kitchen to fetch his breakfast. "The more I stay hidden away in your house, the more curious they will get and the more word will spread about me. That is not staying under the radar. If I show myself in public and actually attempt to live a normal life, no one will care. It's the mystery that will get people talking."

The other woman looked impressed and near convinced. Clay, however, looked like he hadn't followed a word of it.

"You can work at the garage," Gemma suggested.

"She can what?" her husband demanded.

Elena was just as surprised.

"Sorry, I have no idea how to fix cars," she said with a confused look.

Gemma rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"We need just as much help with the management of the place. Billing the customers, filing stuff, making phone calls, keeping up with repos. I could really use a second set of hands."

"You could always use…"

"The prospect can barely speak to Elena without stuttering over his words. I'm not using him to help run your business," Gemma interrupted Clay, already knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"I used to help with stuff in my dad's office," Elena said, sitting up straighter.

It wasn't exactly her dream job but it was better than cleaning public restrooms at the local grocery store.

"There, it's settled," Gemma said.

"Hang on," Clay said, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"I promise that I will make life much easier for you," Elena said with a sweet smile.

She fluttered her eyelashes a few times, staring at him hopefully. Gemma looked amused, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I guess we can use you," Clay grumbled.

She winked at Gemma before standing up, tossing the newspaper in the trash and hurrying back to her room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

"We should call her," Caroline said softly, staring into her glass of water without drinking it.

"Elijah said that we shouldn't try to contact her too much. It could put her in danger," Jeremy said dully, staring at a wall.

Bonnie reached over, putting her hand over his.

"She would want to know," the witch said, squeezing his hand lightly.

"No she wouldn't," Alaric objected, swirling the bourbon in his glass. "But we should tell her anyway. She wouldn't be happy if we kept it from her."

"And if she wants to come back because of it?" Jeremy asked, looking up at the only parental figure he had left.

They all stayed silent for several moments.

"Elijah said that sending her away would protect us all," Caroline said, looking around at them. "He was wrong."

"This didn't happen because of Elena or Elijah," Jeremy cut in, shaking his head. "It was Damon. He wouldn't stop prying and now…"

He didn't finish, swallowing hard.

"Maybe Elena would be safer here after all," Bonnie suggested, sitting up straighter.

"Really, Bonnie?" Alaric said, scoffing. "All evidence to the contrary."

He gestured to their dark clothing and the funeral programs that were scattered across the coffee table.

"Well we have to do something," Caroline said with determination. "Elijah isn't around and for all we know, one of us is next. Elena needs to know that the threat has returned to Mystic Falls."

"It's up to her. We'll tell Elena and then she can decide," Jeremy said.

They all silently agreed, each of them wondering what she would choose.

* * *

Elena could see the tension in Jax's shoulders even before she reached the garage. His low words were angry, curses coming out of his mouth before he snapped the phone in his hand shut. She hesitated in the doorway, unsure of whether or not to speak to him right now. She had never seen him like this, shoulders hunched and his hands balled into fists. Despite her instinct to just walk away, she pushed forward and took a deep breath.

"Rough day?"

He turned around, looking even wearier from the front.

"It ain't that bad," Jax shrugged, leaning back against the truck that he was supposed to be working on. "What're you doing here?"

Elena had the file for the truck in her hand. The customer just called to check on how the work was going so she was here to get the answer.

"Gemma put me to work," she told him, pressing the file to her chest. "I'm her assistant, or something like that."

Jax smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sounds like a fantasy come true," he joked.

Elena threw a nearby dirty rag at his face, laughing when he caught it with ease and tossed it away. Jax chuckled but it was half-hearted. Part of her knew that she should leave it alone. They'd only known each other for a couple of weeks. It wasn't as though they were confidants or anything, despite their late night talk on the roof a few days ago. But she couldn't help but let her concern bubble over, stepping forward.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Jax's face fell and he sighed, scrubbing his hands down his face.

"Crazy ex-wife is ignoring my phone calls."

Elena's eyebrows shot up and she almost had to sit down at the mention of that particular plot twist.

"You're married?" she asked, knowing that her surprise was clearing her voice.

"Divorced, almost," Jax corrected her.

She stared at him strangely for a long stretch of time, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "It's just…you don't seem like the married, domestic type."

He laughed without humor, nodding his head.

"Why do you think we're not together anymore?"

Elena didn't reply, still trying to process it. When the image of him standing in a church with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his leather cut on over a tuxedo, she couldn't stifle a laugh. Elena ignored the stab of annoyance at the woman with no face in her fluffy white dress. She wasn't even going to touch on why she'd be annoyed at Jax's wife, or ex, or whatever. When he gave her a questioning look, she waved it off.

"Why are you trying to get a hold of her anyway? Gotta split your possessions or what?" Elena asked.

"Nah. Just trying to get her to send me the doctor bills," Jax said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Doctor bills?"

He looked almost sheepish as he lit one up.

"She's pregnant."

If anything could surprise her even more, it was that.

"Wow," Elena said, her voice devoid of all emotion. "You're life is about as dramatic as mine."

"Yeah," he agreed with a scoff, avoiding her gaze.

Not knowing what else to say, she turned around to walk away. It was already awkward enough without her lingering.

"You got any advice for me?" he asked.

She paused, turning back around.

"Be there for your kid," Elena advised him, feeling a pang in her chest. "Believe me, I'm speaking from experience. Their life is going to be hard enough without having an absent father."

She walked away, leaving him to consider her words. When she got back in the office, Gemma gave her an expectant look.

"Did you get the information on the truck?"

She sighed, remembering that was the reason she walked in there in the first place.

"I got distracted. Sorry," Elena apologized, sinking in a chair. "Jax told me he's married."

Gemma's face twisted into a look like she smelled something foul.

"Almost divorced," she corrected her just like he'd done. "And it was barely a marriage. Wendy was high most of the time and Jax was never around long enough to care."

"Sounds real loving," Elena said, frowning at the thought of a marriage like that.

"They didn't do it because of love," Gemma scoffed.

That confused her even more.

"Why get married if you don't love the person?" she asked.

"Boredom," the other woman shrugged.

Elena was taken aback by that. To her, marriage was always a commitment. It meant vows and rings and forever. Not boredom.

"Sounds real special," she muttered, shaking her head.

"It was never gonna last," Gemma said, not sounding all that sad about it.

"Tell that to the kid who's never gonna see his parents together," Elena said bluntly.

Gemma looked surprised at the emotion in her voice.

"You know somethin' about that?" she asked.

"I was adopted. Never met my biological father. Real mom turned out to be a disappointment," she said, averting her eyes. "Shit like that doesn't just go away."

"No it doesn't," Gemma agreed. "But Jax's boy is gonna have a good family. I'll make sure of that."

Elena looked up, realizing that she meant it.

"I'm sure you will," she said with a smile.

Before either of them could say another word, the phone on the desk rang. Gemma nodded at Elena to answer it before turning her attention to the computer.

* * *

"A toast to our new assistant!" Bobby said, raising his beer up high.

"Gemma's assistant," Elena called over the happy roar of the people crowded in the bar.

Jax was the only one missing from the group. She wasn't sure what to think about that. Part of her was glad not to see him after their awkward conversation. The other part wished that he was there to celebrate with them.

"Whatever you are, we're glad to have you hanging around," Chibs said, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "You up for a game of pool."

"Yeah, I'd love to kick your ass," she said with a grin, hopping off of the barstool while being careful not to spill her own beer.

Elena took a long drink before setting it aside. As she watched Chibs line up the balls, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Gimme a minute. Then I'll kick your ass," she said, holding up a finger.

Elena escaped to a corner and held the phone to her ear without bother to check the ID.

"Hello?"

"Elena?" Caroline's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Care!"

At that moment, a loud cheer came from the corner where Juice and Tig were playing darts.

"Are you at a party?" her friend asked, sounding shocked.

"Sort of. It's a bar," Elena said, pushing the door open to step outside. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Caroline said in a strange voice. "A bar, Elena? Really?"

She shrugged even though she knew that Caroline couldn't see it.

"I got a job. We were celebrating. What's up?" she asked, changing the subject.

The other end of the line was silent in a way that she knew something was wrong. Elena's smile fell and her good spirits all but disappeared.

"Caroline? What happened?"

"It's Stefan," the other girl said with a reluctant sigh. "He came back to Mystic Falls."

Elena's heart leapt in her chest and she pressed her hand to her fluttering stomach.

"Is he okay? How did he get away from Klaus? Did Elijah bring him back?"

"No, Elena," Caroline said, cutting her off from her questions. "He's still under Klaus's control. More than we thought, actually."

Her blood ran cold at the words.

"What is it?" she asked, already filling with dread.

"It was a warning. Damon was trying to track them down and he was using…he was using Andie to do it."

Elena frowned at the mention of the reporter. She didn't even know that Damon was still dating her, much less that they were working together to find Stefan and Klaus.

"Why isn't he just letting Elijah handle it? He promised that he would put an end to Klaus," she said, her breaths coming quickly.

"Damon doesn't trust Elijah. He thought it would be better if he did it himself," Caroline told her.

"And what? Stefan came to warn him off? Why would he do that?"

There was another long pause that only increased her panic.

"Caroline tell me what happened!"

"He killed Andie, Elena. Stefan killed her."

She felt her heart drop and her stomach lurch as if she would vomit right then and there.

"Why? Why would he do that?" she demanded, knowing she sounded more than a little hysterical.

"We think he's under Klaus's compulsion. That and…"

"And what?" Elena said, somehow knowing that it was even worse. "Tell me."

"Stefan turned it off, Elena. His emotions or whatever," Caroline said gently, though she couldn't quite sugar coat it. "He's not Stefan anymore."

Her eyes burned with tears as she staggered to sit down at one of the picnic tables.

"No," she whimpered, shaking her head.

Part of her knew that it was leading here. There was no way that Klaus would be satisfied with the Stefan that she knew. Even though he though she was dead, he was punishing her by changing the man she loves. Loved.

"Elena we think that you should come…"

"I have to go," she interrupted, refusing to hear the rest of Caroline's words.

"Wait-" her best friend said.

Elena hung up the phone before she could say another word, letting it hang loosely from her hands until it clattered to the ground loudly. Music thumped from inside the clubhouse but she had no desire to go back in. She stared forward numbly, tears slipping down her cheeks as she tried to come to grips with what she just heard. Then, suddenly, everything came down and crushed her all at once beneath its weight. Stefan was gone. Andie was dead. He killed Andie. He was a killer. A murderer. A monster. Before she knew it, heaving sobs were escaping from her chest and she could barely catch a breath. Her vision blurred with the tears that poured out of her eyes and her entire body was shaking. Distantly, she heard someone saying her name. It wasn't until she felt hands on her cheeks that she realized he was right in front of her.

Blue eyes and a concerned face swam in front of her but she couldn't bring herself to say anything, her chest feeling tighter and tighter. Then he was gathering her in his arms and holding her close and she was crying into his chest. Another hand came down on her shoulder and Gemma asked what happened. Jax had no idea. Elena couldn't get herself under control to explain. When she closed her eyes, she saw Jenna's heart being ripped out. Blood running down Klaus's chin. A sadistic look in his eyes. Then the scene changed and it was Andie lying dead, her eyes lifeless and her chest torn open. Stefan was grinning at her, stained in blood and looking like death itself. Then it was Elena lying there, watching as Stefan's face came closer, his fangs poking out of his gums.

Elena wrenched her eyes open with a cry and realized that they were pulling her to stand. A door opened and she was being shuffled through a suddenly silent crowd. Someone else asked what was wrong. Clay told them to keep partying. They went into a hallway and then she was being sat down on a bed. Elena reached out, gripping Jax's hands so that he wouldn't leave her. She didn't want him to leave. The monsters would haunt her if she was alone.

"Elena, sweetheart, you have to breathe, okay?" Gemma said from somewhere to her left.

She shook her head, gasping and sobbing and trying not to scream herself hoarse. Jax looked freaked out and Clay was hovering by the door with a stressed look on his face. Gemma dabbed at her face with a wet cloth, trying to hush her cries.

"They'll find me here," she choked out, panic rising in her chest. "He'll kill me. He will."

"No one is going to find you here," Gemma said, taking her face in her hands. "You're safe."

She trembled, digging her nails into her palms.

"I'm so scared," Elena whimpered, realizing that for the first time.

She was terrified of Klaus in a way that she hadn't been before. That was why she left Mystic Falls, why she followed Elijah even though every instinct screamed at her not to. Elena couldn't face him again. She knew that she would die if he found her. And this time, it might be Stefan delivering the final blow.

"Who the hell did this to her?" she heard Jax murmur.

"Someone worse than you've ever met," Gemma answered, pulling Elena in for a tight embrace.

Elena shuddered, praying desperately that Elijah would keep Klaus from ever casting his shadow over Charming. She felt her heart rate slowing and managed to get her tears under control. She didn't know how much time passed before she finally pulled away from Gemma. Jax was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand on her knee and a deeply concerned look on his face. Clay was hovering by the door, looking relieved that whatever happened was over.

"I don't know what that was," Elena said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"I think it was a panic attack, baby," Gemma said, wiping her face down again.

It made sense. Elena didn't have much energy to process it. She felt weary, like her limbs were all weighed down with concrete blocks.

"I'm tired," she sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

"That's understandable," Gemma said, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "You can lay down here and sleep."

Elena didn't even protest, kicking her shoes off and lying back. She felt Gemma stroking her hair and vaguely remembered mumbling Jax's name and reaching her hand out. It was strange and out of character but she didn't care at the moment. When his large, warm hand closed around hers, she relaxed and sighed lightly. Sleep came quickly but before she slipped away, Elena briefly wondered if Klaus and Stefan would haunt her nightmares too.

* * *

It was completely dark when she woke up. Elena was slightly disoriented and aware of a slight pain in her head. Pushing herself up, she took quick stock of where she was and realized immediately that she wasn't alone.

"You didn't have to stay with me," she said in a hoarse voice, rubbing at her forehead in hopes that it would make her headache go away.

"I don't mind," Jax said, leaning forward in the chair that he was sitting on. "Someone's gotta make sure you're all right. Gemma left a while ago."

Elena leaned back against the headboard as everything came rushing back. She felt slightly humiliated that they saw her go through that but knew that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she wanted to have a panic attack. Elena just hated that they saw her at such a weak moment.

"That's never happened to me before," she said, combing her tangled hair out with her fingers. "Not even after my parents…"

She trailed off, swallowing hard.

"Scared the shit out of me," Jax admitted.

Elena shuddered at the memory of her gasping sobs and the fear that clawed at her chest. Drawing her knees to her chest, she peered at him through the darkness.

"His name is Klaus," she said softly.

There a lot that she couldn't tell Jax but she could tell him this.

"He hurt you?" Jax asked.

"He killed my aunt in front of me. He threatened everyone that I love. Then he almost killed me," Elena said, watching him for any reaction. "He thinks I'm dead. That's why I ran. If he knew that I was alive, he'd kill my brother and my friends. Then he'd find me and kill me."

"We won't let that happen," he promised, leaning forward with a determined look. "We'll keep you safe."

She gave him a sad smile. He might have been crass and rough and more than likely a criminal, but the lack of hesitation in promising to protect her proved that he was more than just any of that. Pushing herself up, she scooted towards the edge of the bed to sit closer to him, curling her legs beneath her. Jax watched her silently as she did so. Once she was settled, he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know how I fit in here," Elena said, wanting desperately to change the subject. "Part of me feels like…like I'm on the outside looking in. Like a stranger who just doesn't belong."

"And the other part of you?" Jax asked, knowing there was more.

She didn't answer right away, trying to find a way to put her feelings into words.

"The other part of me feels like I belong here. Like I was somehow always going to end up here, no matter what happened. And not just in Charming. I mean here, with Samcro and you and Gemma and the guys. I can't really explain it but…it's like everything that's happened has led me here."

Elena waited for him to tell her that it was crazy. That she was just a passerby that didn't belong.

"Maybe it has," Jax said instead.

She stared at him with surprise.

"You believe in fate?" Elena questioned.

"I believe in signs. I think that people end up where they're supposed to be at that time. Whether that's fate or God or something else, I don't know," Jax shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "All I know is that trying to figure it all out is just a waste of time. All you can do is live life and see where it takes you."

Elena thought about it for several moments, trying to reconcile his words with what she knew about her life. She was born of a line that was always destined to end with Klaus. Only she cheated the system, lived when she wasn't supposed to. _We're Petrovas. Survivors,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Katherine's echoed through her head. _We cheat death and give destiny the middle finger. Quit trying to figure it all out and just live your damn life. Get drunk and dance on tables. Drive too fast. Wear that slutty dress. Let yourself fall in love, and not just with men. Fall in love with life. Don't let fear rule you. Quit being boring old Mystic Falls Elena Gilbert. She sucks. This is your second chance at life. Don't fuck it up because you're scared._ Taking a deep breath, she sat up a little straighter and looked Jax in the eye.

"I wanna get out of here."

He stared at her with surprise for several moments before a grin broke out on his face. Before she knew it, Elena was tugging her boots on and accepting one of Jax's hoodies before running out into the parking lot with him. He climbed on his bike first before patting the seat behind him. This time, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him and press her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"Where to?" Jax asked before turning on the bike.

"Somewhere new," Elena answered simply.

He didn't protest her vague answer, starting the motorcycle before taking off out of the parking lot. The streets of Charming were basically empty, minus a few stragglers here and there. It didn't take long before they passed the city limit sign. Elena didn't even question where they were going, somehow trusting that Jax would take care of her. The wind whipped around them as they hurtled down the highway and she was glad that Jax had given her his jacket. When they finally came to a stop, she looked around to see that they were in the middle of a canyon, rocky cliffs and steep hills surrounding them. Climbing off of the bike, Elena stepped off of the road and made her way towards the edge of a cliff. Before she got there, she stopped and looked up at the night sky, admiring the millions of stars that stretched across the immense darkness. As she turned in a circle, Elena staggered straight into Jax. He caught her with ease. Lowering her head, she looked at him and smiled slightly.

"New enough for you?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," she answered.

Elena could feel his surprise when she wound her arms around his neck and tucked her face in his shoulder. Jax Teller clearly did not get enough genuine hugs. She held her ground until his arms slowly wrapped around her, his large hands splaying over her back and his face buried in her hair. Pulling away, Elena gave him a brilliant smile before carefully making her way to the edge of a cliff. As soon as she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge, Jax was seated beside her. He offered her a cigarette and she accepted. Neither of them spoke for a while, watching their smoke curl into the night air and disappear.

"I don't want to go home," Elena said, breaking the silence.

He looked over at her.

"You gonna live in the wilderness?" he asked, gesturing over the expanse of trees and fields beyond where they sat.

"Smartass," Elena said, shoving at his shoulder. "I mean my home. Mystic Falls. Virginia. I couldn't admit it before now but…I don't want to go back. Too many bad things have happened there. I can't look at it the same. It's not safe for me anymore."

Jax didn't answer for a while.

"I get that," he finally said. "You need a new start."

She nodded, relieved that he could understand her. Most of the people back in Mystic Falls, minus Jeremy and Alaric, would never get it. That was clear by the way that Caroline started to suggest that Elena come home after telling her about Andie.

"Think you can have that new start here?" Jax asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Elena said, looking over at him. "But it's looking pretty good."

"Good," he said simply.

They lapsed into silence once more, both enjoying the peace that their spot offered. It wasn't until a while later that Jax stood and offered Elena his hand. She let him pull her up and knew that it was about time they got back to Charming. As they drove into town, Jax stopped at a gas station instead of going straight to the garage. As he put gas in his bike, They didn't go straight to the garage, stopping at a gas station instead.

"You need anything?" Jax asked, cutting off the engine.

Elena shrugged, following him inside.

"You never know," she said simply.

As she wandered, she heard Jax having a conversation with a cashier. Elena let out a laugh when she saw the young woman pull her shirt down to show off her cleavage. She met Jax at a display of books, watching when he picked up a childrens' story and looked at the cover.

"Get it," she encouraged.

Jax looked at her with a questioning look.

"You can read it to your kid one day," she shrugged.

He grinned and nodded, picking up the book before going to the cash register. Elena didn't miss the dirty look that 'Louise' sent her as she walked towards the front of the store. When she heard a loud noise, Elena turned around and looked through the windows, her eyes widening when she saw a fiery explosion lifting into the dark night.

"What the hell is that?" she said loudly.

Jax turned to see what she was talking about, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed, leaving his purchases behind as he grasped her arm and pulled her outside.

Elena watched as he climbed on the bike quickly, barely taking time to buckle his helmet in place. She knew that he was in a hurry, climbing on behind him before holding on tight. Jax sped to the garage and cut the engine before he even pulled into his usual spot.

"What is that?" Elena questioned, looking back where she could still see the smoke rising in the air.

"Nothing," he answered, obviously distracted as he made his way towards the clubhouse.

She glowered at the back of his head, knowing that he was lying. It was getting easier to figure out that everyone was keeping something big from her. They all seemed to think that they were protecting her. Or maybe they were trying to protect themselves. But she'd figured out that Stefan was a vampire all by herself and she would figure this out too.

"I deserve to know," Elena said.

Jax stopped, turning around a warning look. He didn't look like the guy that held her while she cried or teased her about living in the wilderness of California. He looked almost dangerous but it didn't scare her. He didn't scare her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Jax said simply before turning back around.

Elena stopped short, crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't even glance back at her, rushing inside. Glancing over her shoulder once more, she decided not to let his words stop her. If she was going to try to make a home here, she was going to have to know what she was getting into. Hell, she deserved to know, whether Jax and Gemma and Clay liked it or not. Elena was determined now and when she was determined, nothing could stop her. She would figure out what was going on. It was her new mission, if only to distract her from the memories that haunted her.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think. Please leave a review.**


	6. Memories as Heavy as a Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or SOA**

**Chapter Title: Glass Heart Hymn – Paper Route**

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. **Thank you for being awesome in your reviews. I really appreciate it.

**2\. **Elena gets kinda confrontational in this chapter cause she's putting everything together. It's kind of like how she went against Stefan for a while when she found out he was a vampire. It'll be over quickly, I promise.

**3\. **Elena's outfits are on the same page: tvd-crossovers(**dot)**tumblr(**dot)**com/post/117706270791/tvdsoa-crossover (replace dot with periods).

**4\. **Enjoy the nice long chapter and please review!

* * *

"Elena?"

She tore her eyes away from the computer screen, noticing Half-Sack standing in the doorway of the office. He seemed to sense her mood, looking hesitant.

"What?" she said, not even pretending like she was in the mood to talk to anyone.

Ever since Jax left her standing alone in that parking lot the previous night, Elena had been fuming over the secrecy surrounding her.

"Clay called. He wanted me to tell you that the garage is gonna be short staffed today so we're not doin' any tune-ups or oil changes or anything like that."

She lifted one eyebrow, causing him to falter.

"Clay couldn't call and tell me that himself?" she said.

Half-Sack shrugged and stammered out several nonsense syllables before sensibly backing out of the door. Elena watched him go with narrowed eyes before turning to the computer. Despite the stack of paperwork she had to file, she opened a browser with a stubborn determination. A short search led her to an article about the explosion in the Charming Herald. It didn't give her any new information. Elena briefly wondered why they bothered to write it at all. Anyone who stood outside their house around two in the morning could have been more informed than they would after reading the article. Regardless, Elena got the information she needed. Walking out of the office, she saw Half-Sack and Juice talking as they worked on a car.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" she called to them.

Apparently it wasn't enough. Juice quickly crossed the lot, falling into step with her.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Elena said simply.

He closed a hand around her arm, stopping her in place.

"Clay told us to look after you," he said.

Elena sighed, turning to face him while pulling her arm away.

"I'm not going far," she said, stepping closer to him and lowering her voice. "I need to get things, Juice."

He stared at her, looking more confused than anything else. She bit her lip, glancing around sheepishly to make her act more believable.

"Lady things," she whispered.

His eyes widened and he took a significant step back.

"Oh, okay," Juice said, looking anywhere but at her. "Just…come back soon."

She nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can," Elena assured him, turning away.

She smiled triumphantly, making her way towards the street. It didn't take long to find where she wanted to go. In Mystic Falls, this would never work. Everyone knew everyone. But she was new to town and no one knew her face. Walking into the open space, she veered around one of the large red trucks in time to come face to face with a man.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking her up and down with confusion.

Elena stuck her hand out with a confident smile.

"My name is Elena Flemming. I'm an intern for the Charming Herald. You must be the fire captain," she said.

He sighed, shaking her hand reluctantly.

"I already told your people that we can't comment on anything to do with the explosion."

She sighed, doing her best to look pathetic.

"If I don't go back with something new, they'll put me back with the bullshit grunt jobs and there's no chance of a good reference at the end of the summer. Please, it doesn't have to be much. Just something," she said pleadingly.

Elena smiled at him as charmingly as she could, inwardly hoping that she managed to convince him. He looked at her for several moments but then before he even said a word, she saw the slight relaxation in his shoulders and knew that she was in.

"Come with me," he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Thank you so much," she said, beaming at him.

He simply grumbled out a reply, leading her to his office.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Clay demanded as they walked towards the remains of the burnt up building that used to be their gun factory.

Vic Trammel, one of the county sheriffs who was on their payroll, walked towards them with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face.

"Propane tanks caught fire. Ammo was in there. The place just blew," he shrugged, walking with them.

"Shit," Clay sighed.

"Yeah. The fire dick says it was arson," Vic nodded in agreement. "Saw a lot of boot prints."

"Cowboy boots?" Bobby piped up.

"Yeah, I think so."

Tig let out a growl, kicking at a piece of rubble.

"Shit-eating Mayans, man," he snapped angrily.

"Where the hell was Rodrigo?" Jax wondered, glancing around.

"No sign of your watchman," Vic informed them.

Jax exchanged a look with Bobby. That didn't sound very good for Rodrigo.

"What's the exposure?" Clay asked.

"Officially? Me and the fire department. The fire captain can be convinced to rethink his report," Vic said, turning to face them.

"Unofficially?" Jax questioned.

"Unofficially, this blast was seen in two counties. This location is dead," the sheriff sighed.

They all let out a collective groan, knowing how much trouble it would be to find a new location and the money to put into it without the guns.

"The M4s?" Clay demanded, thinking along the same lines.

"Gone. As are most of the Glocks," Vic informed them.

The president of Samcro let out a curse, slamming his foot into a pile of burnt crates.

"Get the firemen on board. Don't want this shit hitting ATF's radar," Jax said, handing Vic a few hundreds. "Let's get out of here."

"No, you gotta see something else," Vic said, stopping them as they turned away.

Clay huffed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Do we really?"

The police officer nodded, leading them over to a metal door in the ground. When he opened it, they all recoiled at the sight of the two burned bodies.

"Goddamn. Fried and refried," Clay said, shaking his head.

"They're illegals," Tig informed them, looking slightly pale. "Part of our assembly crew."

"We found them before the F.D. went through," Vic assured them.

"After the smoke clears, get rid of the bodies," Clay instructed the sheriff.

"What am I supposed to tell our boys up in Oaktown? I'm supposed to deliver five cases of M4s to Laroy before tomorrow morning."

Clay sighed, closing his eyes.

"Call the gangster hotline, set a meeting," he decided, nodding at Vic before turning to leave.

"All right, here," Jax said, handing even more money over.

As they walked back towards their bikes, Clay took his gun out and held it out to Jax.

"Two in the back of the head. Quick and painless," he said, only half joking.

"It ain't easy being king," Jax shrugged.

"Yeah, you remember that," Clay warned.

* * *

Elena walked up to the garage with a vague feeling of triumph. Unfortunately, it was overshadowed by the knowledge that she came by at the fire station. It wasn't until she reached the office that she realized there were far more bikes in the parking lot than when she left.

"Some days, you're the Beamer. Some days, you're the goddamn deer," Jax's voice carried across the lot.

She flinched lightly, turning around to see him circling a wrecked BMW with Half-Sack. Chibs was getting out of the tow truck, nodding his head. When she spotted the dead deer that was lodged halfway into the windshield of the nice car, she winced and grimaced, feeling more sorry for the animal than whoever had been in he car at the time.

"Some yuppie creamed her up at the streams," Chibs said, tossing the keys from one hand to another.

Elena knew that she should go inside before she was noticed but she couldn't help but watch the three men interact, turning her new information over in her head.

"He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head?" Jax joked.

Chibs laughed along with him.

"How the hell you want me to get it out of there?" Half-Sack cut in, looking at the deer with uncertainty.

Jax considered it for a moment before grinning and holding up his finger. Elena and Half-Sack both watched as he opened a compartment on the side of the two-truck and pulled out a chainsaw. Her eyes widened but it was nothing compared to Half-Sack who turned a little green at the sight of the powered tool.

"Come on. Jesus, man," he said, shaking his head.

"Just pretend it's carve-your-own-steak night at Sizzler," Jax said, shoving it in his hands.

Half-Sack shuddered visibly.

"I don't eat meat, man."

Elena fought back a laugh, knowing that Half-Sack was only digging himself deeper.

"Figure it out, grunt," Jax said without sympathy.

Turning around, he faced her directly and their eyes met. Even from the distance, Elena could see his hesitation and took an immediate step back. Jax mirrored her by taking a step forward, looking like he was considering walking right over. Thankfully, he was intercepted by Chibs before he could.

"What the hell happened?" the Scotsman asked.

Elena turned away, grateful for the reprieve as she stepped into the office. She tossed her purse on a chair and sat down in another, rubbing her face with both hands. She would be lying if part of her didn't want to call Elijah and demand that he explain himself. The other part of her wondered if the truth of everything didn't bother her nearly as much as she thought it should. Before she could think on it too long, there was a light rap on the doorway of the office. Looking up, she saw Jax hovering in the entrance.

"What?" she said, straightening up.

"I kinda need a favor."

Elena was tempted to respond bitingly but was semi-curious to hear what he wanted her to do. She didn't say anything, just tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"Gemma is going to the store to pick up food for a dinner tomorrow night and I gotta go to our old storage room to see if there's baby stuff in there," Jax explained.

"I'm not hearing a favor here," Elena pushed, not even bothering to hide how annoyed she still was with him.

He sighed, moving further into the room.

"Wendy is still ignoring my calls. Would you mind running by my house and checking to see if everything's all right?"

Elena stared at him with incredulity.

"You've got to be kidding," she said.

"I know but…"

She stood up, stopping him from speaking with a glare.

"You want me to go to your house to see if your pregnant wife is okay when we've never even met?" Elena demanded.

"Ex-wife," Jax corrected her, clearly not wanting to talk about the rest of her sentence. "She's more likely to answer the door for you than me or my mom. I just wanna know that she and the baby are all right."

Elena saw the honesty in his eyes and knew that he wasn't bullshitting her. But part of her still rebelled against the idea of doing this, or anything else, for him. Yet she knew that saying no would make her look like a bitch in this situation. She couldn't deny him the confirmation that both Wendy and his son were all right.

"Fine," she said, the fight draining out of her. "I need an address."

Jax scribbled it down for her, handing over the piece of paper as well as a set of keys.

"You can take the work truck. It's too far to walk," he said, looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Elena said shortly, brushing past him to walk out.

As it turned out, it was way easier to keep being pissed than to let him talk his way out of her being mad at him.

* * *

Elena hesitated outside of the house that Jax sent her to, both hands on the steering wheel of the truck. She couldn't even really explain why she was here. Even though she was monumentally pissed at Jax for the way he treated her, part of her couldn't deny him the help he asked for. But she dreaded walking up the sidewalk and knocking on the door. She didn't even know what she would say. Before she could cut the engine and step out of the cab, her phone rang in her purse. She sighed with relief when she saw who it was once she pulled it out, answering immediately.

"Hey Jer," she said in greeting.

"Hey," he replied, sounding relieved. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"All right. You?" Elena asked.

"You know. Pretty much the same," Jeremy said.

They both remained silent for several moments, neither really wanting to talk about what they both knew he called about.

"The funeral is in a couple of days," he finally told her.

"How is Damon?" Elena asked, not wanting to focus on her own feelings when it came to Andie's death.

"Grieving," Jeremy answered simply. "He's pretty pissed. Everyone thinks it would be better if you were here. You might be able to calm him down."

She swallowed her guilt, knowing that she couldn't focus on that for too long.

"And you?" Elena asked, almost afraid of his answer.

If Jeremy told her to come home right then and there, she would have a hard time saying no.

"You should stay away," he said without missing a beat. "It's getting more dangerous. You're better off where you are."

Elena briefly thought about what she learned that day.

"I'm not so sure," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Jer," Elena said, brushing the thought away. "Tell everyone I love them, okay?"

"Will do," he answered. "I miss you."

She took a deep, shaky breath.

"I miss you too."

They didn't say another word. Neither of them had to, nor did they feel like the other should. After staying on the line for a few more seconds, they both hang up at the same time. With a deep breath, Elena gathered her courage and turned the truck off, climbing out before walking up to the door and knocking.

* * *

As soon as Jax pulled up to the lumberyard, Opie caught sight of him and walked over.

"So everybody's saying it was a gun factory that blew up out by the streams," he said as they both leaned up against a truck.

Jax nodded, confirming his suspicions as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Mayans hit us. Stole our M4s," he said, glancing over at his best friend. "We need you."

"For what?" Opie asked warily.

"Bobby's got a gig this weekend. You gotta set up the explosives."

He scoffed, shaking his head as Jax looked on.

"No way man," Opie refused.

"Gotta get in and out fast. You're the only guy who can pull it off," Jax said, trying to convince him.

"You think I wanna be here chipping wood for shit pay? I made a promise to Donna. I'm earning straight," he said insistently.

Jax raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Opie. We all earn straight. I spend forty hours a week with a goddamn power tool in my hand," he reminded him.

Opie stared back, equally unimpressed.

"When you're on Clay's payroll, everything in your hand is a power tool," he said.

Jax sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

"You saying no to the club?"

Opie hesitated before speaking.

"Everything turned to shit since I got out. I'm in debt up to my eyeballs. My kids hardly know me. I even mention Samcro to Donna, she's gonna bust out crying."

Jax felt bad for him, wanting to know if he could help.

"Look, man, if you need money…"

"I don't wanna borrow. I wanna earn," Opie said, shaking his head.

They were both quiet for a few moments.

"Family's just gotta adjust to you being around again. Kids have gotta get used to how ugly their dad is," Jax said with a smirk, trying to make him feel better. "Donna knows what the life is."

"You leave a woman alone for five years, two kids…the only thing that she knows is that she doesn't want it to happen again," Opie sighed.

Before either of them could speak, Opie's boss shouted out to his employees.

"Break's over! Let's go!"

Opie straightened up, walking a few steps before glancing back at Jax.

"Let me know when you need me."

* * *

Several minutes of knocking and ringing the doorbell did nothing for her. Elena let out a frustrated huff, glancing around. There was no sign that anyone was there but she felt a strange tug. Like she couldn't leave until she knew for sure. Ignoring the voice in her head that told her not to snoop, she began walking around the side of the house. Peering in a window, her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw a heaviiy pregnant woman lying the ground with blood spreading from between her thighs. Running around to the back door, Elena let out a relieved noise when she found it unlocked. When she reached the kitchen, she noticed several things at one. The woman was unconscious. There was an empty syringe dangling from one of her limp hands.

And there was a startling amount of blood covering the tile beneath her. For just a moment, Elena remembered the sight of John Gilbert bleeding out in her kitchen in Mystic Falls. Of Vicki falling lifelessly to the ground. Of Damon snapping Jeremy's neck in front of her. Of the water rushing up to meet her as she pitched over the side of Wickery Bridge in her parents' car. Shrugging off the panic-inducing fear that the memories brought about, she pulled out her phone, quickly dialing 911 to call an ambulance to the house. Once she was done, she dropped to her knees beside the woman. Reaching out, she touched her shoulder and tried to gently shake her away, praying that she was still alive. When she stirred, Elena felt immense relief.

"Hurts," the woman whimpered, barely cracking her eyes open.

"I know," Elena said, brushing her hair back. "I called an ambulance. They'll be here soon and you'll be okay. Both of you."

She had no way of knowing if that was true but there was no way that Elena was going to let this woman face whatever was happening on her own, despite her mounting suspicion of why she was in the state she was in. Reaching out, she grasped Wendy's hand and held it tightly.

"I won't leave," she promised her.

Wendy simply squeezed her hand weakly before closing her eyes. Elena glanced over her, unwilling to think too hard on the fate of the baby that she was carrying. Statistics weren't on the unborn child's side. Baby's born addicted to drugs did not have an easy time surviving, much less living a full life. Elena felt a surge of anger at the woman for letting it get this bad without telling anyone but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She had no right to judge Wendy, having never been in her shoes. When she heard sirens in the distance, Elena hurried to the front door to open it before returning to Wendy's side. The paramedics rushed in, sending to her to the other side of the kitchen.

"How do you know her?" one of them asked as the other began working on Wendy.

"I…" Elena said, shock settling as she watched them put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Miss?"

She broke out of her trance and looked at him.

"I'm her friend. I came to see how she was doing and I found her like this," Elena said, lying on instinct.

She didn't know why she lied but it somehow seemed important.

"Do you want to ride in the ambulance to the hospital?"

Elena nodded, knowing that it was important to stay with Wendy right now.

"I just have to make a phone call," she said, pulling her phone out with shaking hands.

He nodded, turning away to help his partner. Elena quickly dialed Gemma's number, turning away from them.

"You need to find Jax," she said in a low voice as soon as the other woman picked up. "Now."

* * *

Elena sat in the waiting room, staring at the wall blankly. There was activity all around her but she could barely hear a thing. It wasn't until she heard the rumbling sound of bikes that she was torn from her thoughts. Standing up, she hurried towards the door in time to come across Jax leading Gemma, Clay, Chibs, and Bobby.

"What's going on?" Gemma demanded.

"She's on level three. I'm not on her contact list so they wouldn't tell me anything else," Elena explained, falling into step with them.

They all crammed onto an elevator without care, Elena's arm pressed against Jax's. He was slightly pale and his jaw was clenched tightly. She knew that he was trying to hide whatever inner turmoil he must have been feeling. Once again, she couldn't imagine being in his place. Turning to look at Clay, she dug in her purse and held out her hand.

"I found these matches on the ground. Thought it might lead you to whoever dealt her the drugs."

He looked surprised, taking them from her hand. Though his surprise quickly turned to anger when he recognized the logo on the matchbooks.

"Hairy Dog," he growled, making it clear that it was a place.

Jax's shoulders tightened at the words.

"Shit," Chibs said.

"It's gotta be the Nords dealing out of the Dog again," Clay said.

They all poured out of the elevator as soon as it opened, Elena leading them towards where she last saw Wendy.

"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago," Bobby said from behind her.

"Yeah, well, call that Nazi prick. Set a meeting," Clay told him.

Before anyone else could say anything, the dark-haired doctor that denied Elena information stepped out of Wendy's room to meet them.

"What the hell happened?" Jax demanded.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Dr Knowles asked in a low voice.

"Couple of weeks," Jax replied.

Elena stood between him and Gemma and when she looked at the latter, she saw thinly veiled contempt on her face and realized that it was directed at the doctor. She couldn't help but wonder where that came from but didn't have time to dwell on the thought.

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank," Dr Knowles told them, but she was looking at Jax alone.

There was something in her eyes, a look like she was seeing someone she wanted. Elena hated to admit that it shot her annoyance level up and suddenly she was considering staring at this doctor with contempt too.

"The baby?" Jax said, pulling her away from whatever mood swing that was.

Elena refused to put a name on it, though she knew exactly what it was.

"We had to do an emergency C-section," the doctor said, looking hesitant before saying the next part. "He's ten weeks premature."

"Holy shit," Jax said, his eyes wide and his entire body exuding helplessness.

On instinct, Elena reached out and squeezed his hand. She knew that he needed comfort and, despite still being angry at him for what he did, she wasn't about to ignore that. What she didn't expect was that he would keep her from pulling away, holding onto her hand like it was his lifeline. The doctor didn't miss it, glancing down at their now-joined hands before looking back up at them. Now she wasn't just looking at Jax, but Elena too.

"Come on, let's sit down and I'll walk you through it," she said, gesturing to a small family waiting room.

"Just tell me," Jax said, refusing to be coddled.

Gemma stepped up closer to Elena, putting a hand on her shoulder. They all waited to hear what was going to happen to the baby.

"He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen," Dr Knowles told them, a sympathetic look on her face. "The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the CHD is probably…"

"The family flaw," Gemma cut in, a hand fluttering over the visible scar on her chest.

"Yes, it's genetic," she nodded, looking between all their faces at this point. "Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together…"

She trailed off and all of them took a sharp inhale, knowing what that meant. Elena didn't know why she couldn't control the pounding of her heart or the persistent tremble of her hands. Something about this made her care more deeply than she expected.

"Dr Namid gives him a twenty percent chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

Jax looked devastated, glancing in the hospital room where Wendy lay sedated.

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know," he said quietly.

"Her OB said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew," Dr Knowles told him reassuringly. "Dr Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart."

Elena looked over at Jax to see him still staring at his ex-wife.

"I can take you to see him now," the doctor offered.

He didn't move from his place, acting like he hadn't even heard her.

"Jax?" Elena said gently. "Come on."

She tugged at his hand and finally regained his attention.

"You don't have to do this," he said, looking into her eyes. "I know you're pissed at me and…"

"That's not important right now. Let's go see your son," she said, putting aside her personal feelings to help him.

His eyes softened and he looked as torn up as he probably felt for just a moment.

"His name's Abel," Jax told her.

She smiled as best she could.

"That's a good name," Elena said.

Then his hand disappeared from hers and he was turning to walk back towards the elevator.

"Jax!" she called after him.

"Jackson!" Gemma tried too.

"Go with Tara," he called over his shoulder without even hesitating in his steps. "I got something to do."

Clay looked at Bobby and Chibs, nodding at them.

"Watch his back."

The other two followed instantly, catching up with Jax.

"Where is he going?" Elena asked.

"Hairy Dog," Gemma said, putting an arm around her shoulder to turn her back toward the doctor, Tara apparently. "Someone dealt meth to a pregnant woman. Someone's gotta pay."

Clay followed them at a distance as Dr Knowles reluctantly led them back towards a special part of the nursery. When they caught sight of the baby in the incubator, Elena's hands flew up to cover her mouth and even Gemma let out a gasp of shock. Neither of them had ever seen a baby so small.

"How long will he be in there?" Gemma asked.

"If he survives, he'll probably be there for a few weeks or even months. It depends on how quickly we can get him healthy," Tara answered, taking several steps back. "I'll leave you alone."

No one argued, letting her leave. Elena glanced after her, already curious about the backstory there. But she didn't have long to dwell on the thought, turning her attention back to the tiny baby who was already fighting for his life.

"What can I do to help?" she asked, looking over at Gemma.

The other woman sighed, pressing her forehead against the glass. For just a moment, Elena saw that Gemma looked as lost as she felt. In truth, they both knew that there was nothing they really could do.

"Come on," Gemma finally said, straightening her back and reaching out to grab Elena's hand. "I have an idea."

They both took one last look at Abel, only hours old and already hooked to so many machines that were helping him stay alive. When Gemma tugged her away, Elena wondered if she would see the little boy again and sent a quick prayer out that he would survive.

* * *

The guys sat around the redwood table, all looking at Clay as he spoke.

"What's the, uh, Nords' roster looking like these days?" the president asked, flicking the ashes of his cigar into a tray.

"Fifteen, sixteen guys. A few new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit," Bobby answered.

"Still got meth labs outside of Lodi. Selling mostly to truckers, some of the Mexi gangs," Juice piped up.

Jax glanced over at Clay.

"You think they're stepping up?" he questioned

"Only two things feel good in the joint: jerking off and thinking about the shit you're gonna do when you get out," he replied, a small frown on his face. "Darby's been in there for three years. I just wanna make sure all his big-shot dreams ended up in his cum rag…and not on his to-do list."

The other guys in the room all laughed at the thought of the leader of the Nords.

"How's his guy doing?" Clay asked.

"Fractured cheek, broken nose, left nut swinging solo," Juice said with a smirk.

"Yes, it was beautiful!" Chibs announced, nodding at Jax. "That's my boy."

The VP shook his head as everyone cheered.

"Yeah, he's lucky to be breathing," Jax said darkly.

Clay waited until the room sobered up to speak again.

"So, uh, any luck up north?" he asked, nodding at Happy.

"Tacoma can help with the Glocks, but there's no M4s anywhere. Washington State, Oregon, Nevada, nobody's got stock, man," he replied.

"We'll have all the Mayan intel by the morning. We'll get our guns back," Jax said confidently.

Juice nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah, we will," Clay confirmed, clearly expecting nothing less. "Treasury?"

Bobby took a deep breath.

"All the bills are paid. Bar is stocked. Run fund is covered for the next two months. Tig's the only man who owes me dues," he informed them all.

The sergeant-at-arms nodded.

"I'm a little short. Catch you next week."

"All right. Anything else?" Clay asked.

No one spoke up until the oldest member of the club lifted his hand.

"Yeah, I, uh, just wanna say to Jackson on a club level…the Sons of Anarchy, the Redwood Original, is here for you," he said, nodding at Jax. "Your father would be proud of the man you've become, you know. Every time I see you sitting at this table, well, I do a double take at you."

"It's probably just the weed, Pop," Opie spoke up, making everyone else laugh.

Piney nodded in agreement, letting out a short chuckle.

"Probably. Anyway, whatever you need, son, it's yours."

Jax gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you, Piney. Thanks boys," he said quietly.

When no one else spoke, Clay pounded the gavel on the wood.

"Meeting closed," he announced.

* * *

When they got to the house, Elena managed to see what she missed the first time around. It was filthy.

"My God," Gemma said, looking disgusted as she glanced around.

There was trash littering the floor, from empty beer bottles to burnt down cigarettes and dirty plates.

"How do you want to do this?" Elena asked, looking at the older woman.

Gemma looked like she would almost rather burn the whole thing down rather than clean it, if it weren't her son's house.

"Room by room, I guess," she finally said.

"I'll take the kitchen," Elena volunteered, straightening her shoulders. "I've cleaned up plenty of blood in the past year. I know the trick."

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Gemma said.

Turning around before she entered the kitchen, Elena smiled at her.

"I try to be," she shrugged.

Once they got started cleaning, it wasn't so hard to get through it quickly. Elena managed to throw away all the trash and rotten food, basically cleaning out the entire fridge and pantry before setting to work scrubbing the floor down until it was no longer stained with scarlet blood. When she finished, she moved onto the bathroom and began working her way through the scum on the floor of the shower. She was scrubbing grime and toothpaste stains off of the mirror when Gemma walked in.

"Dinner break? I ordered Chinese."

Elena groaned with relief, nodding emphatically. They sat around the table and picked through the different containers, both weary after several hours of work.

"Jax talked to me," Gemma told her, breaking the silence between them.

Elena decided to feign ignorance, even though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"About?"

"You asking questions," she said simply.

Looking up, Elena saw that she didn't look accusing. In fact, she looked more amused than anything else.

"Something wrong with asking questions?" Elena asked, pausing in her eating. "I think I deserve to know who and what I'm involved with."

"That's one way of looking at it," Gemma agreed, twirling noodles around her fork.

"But?" she prodded, knowing there was something else.

Gemma didn't answer right away, looking like she was thinking through her words.

"Don't you think we deserve to wait and see what kind of person you are before we give you any answers to those questions?"

It was a good point but she didn't know that it made a difference in her argument. After all, she was in the minority when it came to being out of the loop.

"You aren't the one who was dropped in the middle of a town where you don't know anyone," Elena countered, putting her fork down. "I was tricked into believing that this place is safe."

"Hang on. No one tricked you into anything," Gemma broke in.

She stared at the older woman with raised eyebrows before reaching in her pocket to pull out her phone. Slamming it down on the table in front of Gemma, Elena waited for her reaction to the picture on the screen.

"How did you get this?"

She took her phone back, tucking it away once more.

"I talked my way into the fire captain's office. When he was called away to handle something, I found them in his desk drawer," Elena explained.

Gemma looked surprised and impressed all at once.

"That's some good detective work, I gotta admit," she said.

"I figured out that vampires existed all on my own with a stack of vague evidence and coincidences. This was nothing," Elena said, looking her in the eyes. "You see how I was tricked now?"

"You weren't tricked, we just didn't tell you," Gemma said.

"A lie by omission is still a lie," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I found a picture of burned up guns scattered around a destroyed building. A building that just happens to be the same one that exploded last night right before Jax left me standing in the middle of a parking lot with no information."

They stared at each other, neither willing to give up on their point of view.

"They're criminals. Jax and Clay and all the others," Elena said.

"Why? Because they have guns?"

"In a building outside of Charming. My guess is that's on purpose," she said, suddenly feeling less hungry and more angry. "And what exactly are the guns for? I'm guessing they aren't just decoration."

Gemma sighed, pushing the food away before leaning towards her.

"So what?" she said.

Elena gaped at her.

"How can I trust people who have guns that are most likely illegal and definitely used against people?" she demanded.

"You trust Elijah. How many people do you think he's killed?"

Elena didn't say anything. Gemma was right. Elijah wasn't the only one she trusted either. Damon had his list of crimes and she still depended on him before. Stefan was the same, both before he was compelled by Klaus and after. Even Caroline had blood on her hands.

"I wish you'd waited for us to tell you. We could have explained and all of your panic would have been for nothing," Gemma sighed.

"I'm not panicking. I'm pissed," Elena told her.

"I understand that. But it would have been easier if you heard it from us."

She stared at Gemma, realizing that she was being honest.

"Explain now," Elena said, finding that she was actually willing to hear her out.

"They sell the guns," she said without much hesitation. "That warehouse that blew up was where they assembled them to sell."

"To who?"

Even though she asked the question, Elena already had an idea of who would buy illegal guns.

"The highest bidder," Gemma said simply.

She didn't push it, knowing that she was lucky to be getting any information at all.

"We should get back to cleaning," Elena said, pushing herself to stand.

"Yeah," Gemma agreed.

They lapsed into silence as they continued clearing out the mess.

* * *

By the time Jax walked through the front door, Elena was exhausted. She and Gemma were cleaning up the living room together, wanting to get that done before leaving for the night.

"It's almost midnight," he said, frowning between them.

Gemma huffed, shaking her head.

"This place is a goddamn pigsty," she said with frustration.

Jax nodded in agreement, stepping around several trash bags. Elena remained silent, still turning everything that Gemma told her over in her head.

"Cleaning was never her strong suit," he said.

Gemma stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my house," he reminded her.

"You know what I mean. I don't want you to see it this way," she said, picking up a rag to wipe down the coffee table.

Jax sighed, shaking his head as Elena stopped for a moment and sat down on the ground, wiping at her forehead with a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Look, I just wanna get it livable. Buy you some decent carpet. Cigarette burns everywhere," Gemma muttered.

"Mom!" Jax said loudly, trying to get her attention.

She continued on as if she hadn't heard him but Elena stood up, looking at him with a frown. There was a strange look on his face.

"Get you out of that dorm room, back home with your son."

"Mom, for Christ sakes, stop cleaning!" Jax yelled.

She straightened up, looking at him with wide eyes.

"He's not gonna make it," he said, staring back at her.

Both Elena and Gemma stepped forward with alarmed looks.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Gemma demanded.

Jax stared at her with a frustrated and broken expression.

"He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart. He's gonna die," he said.

Elena winced at the sound of Gemma's hand connecting with his face. He inhaled sharply, turning his head back to look at her. His cheek was already turning red.

"Do you say that. You are the only one this boy's got," Gemma said, pointing in his face. "You don't believe he's gonna live, you might as well go and kill him yourself."

She stomped away, going to the kitchen table. Elena still didn't say a word, looking on the conversation with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry," Gemma sighed, glancing over her shoulder at him as she lit a cigarette. "You gotta go see him, Jax."

He shook his head, approaching the table as well.

"I can't."

He sat down, running one hand through his hair. Elena leaned against the wide doorway of the kitchen, sinking her teeth into her lower lip.

"Why? Because he'll break your heart?" Gemma said, handing a cigarette over to him. "It's called being a father."

Jax inhaled the smoke before speaking.

"For how long? A day? A week?"

His mother gave him a sad look.

"You know, you were born with that same heart defect your little brother had."

She reached out, tapping at his chest.

"You seem pretty sturdy to me," Gemma said, coaxing a smile out of him. "I came through hell. Landed on my feet. Your father was hit by a goddamn semi, dragged one hundred and seventy-eight yards and that bastard lived for two more days. Tellers do not die easy."

Jax rolled his eyes.

"No, we just die bloody," he replied.

Gemma shrugged, gesturing for Elena to come sit with them.  
"That's the Irish in us," she said.

Jax didn't speak for several moments, glancing at Elena sideways with a look of consideration.

"When you and dad hooked up, he ever talk to you about his vision? About what he wanted from the club?" he asked, focusing on his mom again.

Gemma looked up at him.

"His vision was…you know, what it is. A brotherhood. Family," she answered.

"And running guns? He want that?"

Elena's eyes widened at his words. Jax had no way of knowing that she suspected that Samcro was into guns. He just spoke freely and honestly in front of her for the first time. Gemma glanced at her before answering.

"He never talked about that. Why?" she asked.

Jax leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table.

"I found a box of his old shit in the storage unit. There's, like, pictures and journals and things I never knew about him," he said, looking up at Gemma for her reaction.

"What kind of things?" she asked, clearly trying to be casual about this.

"It seemed like his original idea for the MC was something simpler. You know, social rebellion. He called it a Harley commune. It wasn't outlaw. It was real hippie shit," Jax informed her.

Gemma scoffed, standing up to walk to the sink.

"We had a lot of bright ideas back then. We were kids," she said, washing out the cups that were sitting on the counter. "Your father became a man. Man take care of business."

Jax nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we do," he said, glancing over at Elena before standing up as well. "You should get home, Mom. Finish cleaning tomorrow. I'll lock up."

He walked over, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay darling," Gemma said after a moment, nodding at Elena.

They both walked into the living room, gathering their things before heading to the door.

"Good night," Jax called after them.

"Good night baby," Gemma replied.

Elena just waved at him, walking out after the other woman. When she was halfway to the car, she realized belatedly that she left her phone in the kitchen.

"Shit, I left my phone in there."

Gemma glanced over at her.

"Go get it. I'll wait," she said.

Elena nodded, turning to hurry back inside. When she walked into the kitchen, Jax was pulling a gun out of one of the drawers. She stopped short, knowing by the way that he tensed up that it was too late to simply back away. When he looked over at her, she saw that he didn't look bothered by the fact that she saw him.

"Secret compartment," he said, shoving the weapon in the back of his pants.

"Sneaky," Elena said simply, looking at the small bags of white powder in his other hand.

Jax hesitated before turning to walk out of the kitchen. She grabbed her phone off of the counter, turning to leave before they got into an awkward confrontation about what she saw. Elena didn't make it to the to the door before Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I didn't see anything," she sighed as he pressed her against the wall.

"You saw me flushing my ex's drugs down the toilet so that she wouldn't get sent to jail. I would've been on the hook too since it's my house," Jax said.

Elena stared up at him. He put a hand on the wall by her head, leaning in towards her.

"That's none of my business," she said, fearlessly maintaining eye contact with him.

Jax stared at her as if trying to figure something out.

"You weren't surprised when I brought up guns."

"I already figured it out," Elena told him.

He huffed, shaking his head.

"I should've known you'd do it on your own."

She didn't say anything, staring up at him. Part of her wanted to yell and curse and rage at him for lying to her. For keeping her in the dark when the truth was dangerous. Elena felt just how she had when Stefan withheld the fact that he was a vampire with a vengeful, murderous brother from her when it put her in direct danger.

"What are you thinking?" Jax asked.

Elena swallowed hard, lowering her head. Even though she was so angry, she couldn't put it on him right now. Not with everything that he was going through.

"I have no idea," Elena told him.

"I get that," Jax said.

She looked up at him again and, seeing the anguish in his eyes, she knew that she made the right decision not to direct her anger at him. Leaning up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She inhaled sharply as his hand curved around her hip and his head tilted towards her lips. When Elena pulled away, she looked up into his eyes and saw surprise and raw emotion in his eyes.

"Good night Jax," she whispered, trying to hide the heat building up in her chest at their closeness.

He murmured out a response that she barely heard as she slipped away from him and rushed out of the door. If Gemma noticed her flushed cheeks as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car, the other woman didn't mention anything.

* * *

Jax and Clay sat in a booth at a diner across from Darby and his number two the next morning. Bobby was behind them at another table and Tig was behind the Nords, both listening in on the conversation.

"A little get-well present for your guy, Darby," Clay said, sliding a wooden box across the table.

Darby opened it to see that there was a handgun there.

"That's some serious iron. Izzy'll like that, thank you," he said, nodding at them as he closed the box.

Jax smirked at him.

"Figured we would give him something that had some balls," he said, proud of his handiwork.

Before the Nords could get pissed at his words, Clay spoke up.

"I know what it's like running a crew. Sometimes your guys do shit without thinking things through," he said.

"My guys are thinking just fine," Darby said, shaking his head.

Jax's smirk fell as he glowered at him.

"They thinking fine when they sell crank to my pregnant ex?" he demanded.

It was Darby's turn to smirk.

"That was unfortunate. How's your little family doing, anyway?"

Before anyone could stop him, Jax launched across the table to wrap his hands around Darby's throat. Bobby reached up to pull him back as Tig held the other Nord back from getting a hold of Jax.

"All right, all right, everybody contain your shit," Clay said, trying to settle the table down. "You done?"

Jax nodded stiffly, brushing Bobby's hands away.

"Yeah," he snapped angrily.

Clay huffed out a sigh, glancing around the diner.

"Sorry folks. Go back to your corndogs. Won't happen again."

Once they were settled, Darby spoke up again.

"I made sure the brotherhood had Opie's back every minute that he was in Chino," he reminded them.

"Oh, I know how it works inside, Darby. Question is, do you remember how it works outside?" Clay questioned.

"A lot changes in three years," the Nord second-in-command said.

Clay glared over at him.

"And a lot stays the same. Nothing happens in Charming we don't control or get a piece of."

"If we wanted a meth trade, we'd have one," Bobby spoke up.

"We don't," Jax added.

Darby and the other guy looked pissed but didn't speak up yet.

"You know the drill. I mean, you can cook all the crank you want along the border. But you do not deal in Charming," Clay said in a low voice.

"We ain't the only cook shop in town. Devil wants in, he'll get in," Darby said.

Clay smirked at him.

"Well, then you got your work cut out for you. Because the next time the devil crosses the border, I'm coming after you. And next time, I'm not gonna use a 357 as a get-well present," he warned the other man.

Darby held his hands up in surrender.

"There's no need to be making threats. Me and my boys have always managed to make things work with SAMCRO."

"Good," Clay nodded, standing up.

Jax followed, tossing a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

"Milk and cookies are on us."

* * *

Elena and Gemma both stood up as Tara approached. Abel's surgery had been going on for a while now without word on his condition. They were both desperate for an update.

"Abel's stomach surgery went well, but it's putting a strain on his system. Dr Namid doesn't want to wait. We should do the heart surgery now," the doctor informed them.

"That's good, right? That they're not waiting?" Elena asked.

"It's the best choice, yes," she nodded.

They both sighed with relief and Gemma squeezed Elena's arm gently.

"Thanks," the older woman said, nodding at the doctor.

Tara hesitated before speaking again.

"Can we talk?" she asked, focused on Gemma.

She looked Tara up and down before nodding once.

"What is it?"

"Wendy's in really bad shape. She's still detoxing. Can't stop crying," she said, looking concerned.

"And?" Gemma said, clearly wondering where she was going with this.

"I was hoping maybe you could talk to her. Just let her know she's not all alone," Tara encouraged her.

She let out a short laugh, shaking her head.

"Trust me. Nothing I say to that crank whore is gonna make her feel loved," Gemma said simply.

"I forgot just how forthright you can be," Tara scoffed.

"You forgot a lot of things, sweetheart."

The doctor lifted her chin defiantly and Elena couldn't help but feel impressed. Not a lot of people could look at Gemma like that.

"If you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case, just say so," Tara said.

"You a good doctor?" Gemma questioned.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then I don't have a problem."

Tara narrowed her eyes.

"Look, people change. I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago," she said.

"I am," Gemma said with a smirk.

Tara shook her head, turning to walk away. Gemma reached out, tugging her top up to reveal a tattoo on her lower back. Elena only got a glimpse at a crow before Tara yanked it down and turned around with a glare.

"Guess there's some things you can't change," Gemma said.

"I leave it there so I remember all that shit's behind me," Tara hissed.

The other woman rolled her eyes.

"Forgot just how clever you can be," she said before turning away.

As she walked back over, Gemma pulled her purse up onto her shoulder. Elena glanced at Tara, giving her an uncertain smile before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jax and Clay gathered in the garage with Juice, Tig, and Chibs, looking over some maps of Oakland to get an idea of where they were going.

"Mayans got two shops where they cut and bag the heroin. Twenty minutes outside of Oakland. Here," Jax said, pointing at two different locations.

"Marcus Alvarez, president of the Oakland charter owns both buildings where they run their dope," Juice continued.

Chibs stepped closer, lighting up a cigarette.

"The local cops are on the payroll, so it's a no-hassle gig," he threw in.

"Which makes them lazy. Alvarez don't try too hard to cover his tracks," Jax added.

"He knows that we'd be on to cut shops. He wouldn't take a chance housing the M4s there," Tig reminded them.

Clay nodded in agreement.

"Stores them someplace off the grid."

"Backtracked one of Alvarez' dummy corporations in San Leandro, along the rail line. Here. Marcalva Industrial Storage. Way off the grid," Jax said, circling a building.

Clay grinned at them all, patting Juice on the back.

"Good work, kids."

* * *

As Jax walked up to Opie's house, it didn't take him long to notice the current argument happening in their garage. Donna, Opie's wife, seemed to notice that their kids were watching and hurried them out. As Opie started down the driveway, he looked up and noticed that he was standing there.

"Didn't hear you pull up," his friend said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Parked down the block. Didn't wanna tweak Donna," Jax said.

"You catch all that?" Opie asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Jax shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Enough."

"I think she's already tweaked," he sighed.

"Yeah," Jax nodded in agreement.

After a moment of hesitation, he made a decision.

"Stay here. I'll handle the run."

"Oh no, I don't show up, Clay will chop off both our dicks," Opie refused, shaking his head.

"Take your kid to the ER. Tell them she hit her head or something. Just get on record being there. I'll cover you with Samcro," Jax said, reaching out to take the bag of explosive materials.

"What about the boom?"

He put it over his shoulder, looking up at his best friend.

"I watched you do it before. I'll call you on the prepay if I need help," Jax assured him.

Opie didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure about this?"

Jax nodded, stepping back.

"Go fix your family," he encouraged.

As he turned away, Opie called after him.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about your kid?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to say," Jax admitted. "Still don't."

* * *

Elena slipped away from Gemma as she peered in at Abel, making an excuse about going to the bathroom. Instead, she went straight to Wendy's now private room, knocking on the door before entering. When the sickly looking woman looked over at her, Elena saw a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"I know you," Wendy said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm the one who found you," she said, hovering by the door.

Wendy looked confused but didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked even though she knew it was a stupid question.

"Like shit," she answered honestly.

They both lapsed into silence, Elena watching while Wendy messed with the blanket on her lap.

"I remember what you said. It was nice of you," Wendy finally said quietly.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she sat back, wiping at her cheeks furiously.

"I'm not getting a lot of nice right now. Everyone hates me."

Elena crossed the room to the bed and reached out, taking her hand.

"It's looking good for Abel and you're going to heal just fine. That's all that matters," she said encouragingly.

Wendy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you," she said, clearly confused.

Elena shrugged, squeezing her hand gently.

"Like you said, you're not getting a lot of nice right now. I figured you could use some," she replied.

Wendy didn't look any less confused, but she did look a little bit grateful.

"I guess I better go before Gemma figures out I'm in here. That wouldn't be comfortable for either of us," Elena said, stepping back.

"Yeah," the other woman agreed with a nod.

She smiled at her before turning to leave.

"Hey," Wendy called after her just as she opened the door.

Elena glanced back at her questioningly.

"Thank you."

She nodded at her.

"You're welcome," Elena said before leaving the room.

* * *

Once they got the guns in the van, it came down to Jax to wire the warehouse up. He was almost done when he came across a problem. He didn't remember exactly how to hook it up to the detonator.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What the hell is the problem?" Clay demanded.

"Nothing," he said, pulling his phone out. "I just gotta check something with Opie."

Tig and Happy came back in with questioning looks.

"Guns are loaded. What's the holdup?" Tig demanded.

Before either of them could answer, they heard a vehicle pulling up.

"We got company. Gotta be the Mayans," Clay said angrily. "Get the van out of sight, lay low."

"Let's go," Tig said, hurrying out again with Happy at his heels.

Clay turned around, glaring at Jax.

"You. With me."

They ran outside in time to see the Mayans driving in through the gate.

"Shit!" Clay cursed. "We should've been long gone by now."

"Well, we got the iron. Let's get the hell out of here," Jax suggested.

Clay shook his head.

"I came to send a message. Those two wetbacks see that busted back door, they'll call for backup."

"Blowing up shit's one thing. We off these guys, could trigger something out of control," Jax warned him.

"Well, that's the cost of your mistake. You got a problem making it right?" Clay snapped.

He started forward, pulling his gun out. Jax reached out and stopped him.

"I'll draw them to the dumpster," he sighed.

Jax hurried out and picked up a blanket, wrapping it around his head and torso so that they couldn't see his face or the black beanie that he wore. He staggered towards the dumpster, singing in a slurred voice. When the Mayans spotted him, they came over.

"Hey," one of them said, turning Jax around. "Tell your dirtbag buddies, they camp out here, they get some of this."

He hit Jax and he staggered back, drawing his gun as he threw off the blanket. Just as he knocked one Mayan to the ground, the other pulled a weapon.

"No, bang bang, por favor," Clay said, putting a gun to his head.

He took the other guy's gun, tossing it away.

"You tell your dirtbag buddies, they steal from Samcro, they get some of this."

Without hesitation, Clay shot the other Mayan in the throat. Neither of them saw a third run out as they forced the remaining guy on his knees. When the truck was started and the third guy started driving, Happy hurried out.

"I got him."

Happy leapt onto the back of the truck, shooting through the back and causing the truck to roll to a stop.

"Go check the back. Make sure that's all of them," Jax instructed Tig and Happy.

They hurried off, looking around for any remaining Mayans.

"He's all yours," Clay said, gesturing to the guy on his knees.

Jax glared at his receding back, looking down at the man who was pleading for his life in Spanish. Before he could shoot him, three shots landed on his back. He fell to the ground with a shout, turning over to shoot the man who had taken him by surprise. Just as the Mayan leapt up from his knees, Clay shot him with an M4. Jax refused help, standing up by himself.

"I'm all right. Got the vest," he sighed, wincing at the dull pain that still radiated through his torso.

"Finish it," Clay said, nodding at the man who shot him.

He was breathing, though it was labored. Jax looked over at Clay with a frown before lifting his gun. He hesitated, watching as the man slumped down and let out his last breath.

"It's finished," he decided as the others ran up.

"Oh Mary, mother of Christ, I leave you bad boys for two minutes and it all turns to shit," Chibs said, shaking his head with disbelief.

Jax maintained eye contact with Clay as Tig checked on the last guy to make sure he was dead.

"We're all good." Jax said.

"Let's get out of here," Clay said, sounding pissed.

Tig looked up at them.

"Clay, look at this."

They all walked over to see that the guy was white and that he had a swastika tattoo.

"Darby's guy," Jax realized.

"Darby did make some new friends in Chino," Clay sighed.

The other exchanged wary looks.

"White boy must've sucked lots of brown dick," Tig muttered.

"Nords crew up with the Mayans, gives them numbers, access to guns," Jax nodded.

"A common enemy, us," Clay continued.

They all straightened up, realizing the same thing at the same time.

"Darby wants Charming," Jax said, putting it into words.

"There goes the neighborhood," Clay said before shooting up a sign.

Chibs helped Jax wire up the rest of the explosives before they ran out, getting halfway to the truck before the place blew up. The rest of the guys cheered as they pulled away but Jax sat silently in the backseat, staring off into space.

* * *

Elena was hovering outside of the NICU when she saw Jax coming down the hallway. As soon as he spotted her, he hurried to where she stood. She noticed a cut on his lip and a bruise forming on his cheek but didn't have time to comment on it.

"Is he gonna be okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Elena nodded, a smile forming on her face.

"He looks good."

Jax grinned, pulling her into a hug before she knew it. Elena froze for just a moment before winding her arm around his shoulders and burying her face in his shoulder. Then she felt something strange against her chest and pulled away. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw a red smear across her skin and staining her shirt. Jax opened his mouth to say something but she didn't give him a chance, reaching out to unzip his jacket. Sure enough, his white t-shirt was stained with blood. Elena seized his arm and dragged him into the nearest bathroom.

"I…"

She fixed him with a look before wetting down several paper towels and rubbing at the blood on her skin.

"You need to clean yourself up," Elena said, anger welling up in her once more.

She fought the urge to say more, tossing the towels in the trashcan before turning around to walk out. As she pulled the door open to leave, she heard him heave out a heavy, troubled sigh and hesitated, her anger slowly ebbing away. Instead of leaving him behind like she meant to, Elena walked over to an abandoned laundry cart and found a pair of scrubs that would fit Jax. Walking back over to the bathroom, she pressed her lips together before pushing the door open and stepping back inside. Jax was wiping the blood from his bare chest but that wasn't what caught her eye. A large tattoo spanned his entire back of a black grim reaper tattoo, as well as the name of the club. But the more alarming sight were three distinctive bruises on his smooth skin.

"Are those…from bullets?" she asked, stepping forward.

Jax nodded, glancing at her in the mirror.

"I had a vest on," he said, turning to face her.

She tried her best not to admire his toned abdomen, something that he clearly noticed. When she saw his smirk, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Clothes," she said, shoving the scrubs into his chest.

"Thanks," he said, still smirking.

"You're welcome," she said, shaking her head with a slight smile. "We can go to the incubation chamber when you're done. Abel is ready for visitors."

Jax looked relieved, nodding as he pulled the scrub shirt over his head.

"I'll be out in a second."

She waited outside of the bathroom, holding a trash bag towards him when he stepped outside with his bloodied clothes.

"I'll take them to Gemma's house to be cleaned," she offered.

"You don't have to do that," Jax said.

Elena hesitated as he waited to see if she would follow him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she told him.

He looked surprised at her apology before shrugging.

"S'alright," Jax said.

She didn't feel all that better but still followed him when he tilted his head towards the NICU. When they reached the door, Elena hesitated and watched as he walked in. When he glanced back and gestured for her to follow, she smiled and stepped inside as well. They were watching the rise and fall of Abel's chest when Gemma came in, putting a hand on Jax's shoulder.

"He's perfect," she breathed.

Jax nodded in agreement.

"He is."

Glancing over her shoulder with a feeling that someone was watching, Elena saw Clay standing outside of the glass window that peered into the room. She stepped out, leaving Gemma and Clay alone with Abel.

"He's looking good," Clay said.

Elena hummed in agreement, glancing into the room to see Gemma rubbing Jax's back and smiling at him.

"Can you get me a ride?" she asked.

Clay gave her a strange look before nodding.

"I'll call Half-Sack."

* * *

As soon as she arrived at Jax's house, she got to work. As tired as she was, she wanted to do something to help and to make up for getting angry with Jax when he had enough to deal with. Cleaning up the rest of the house was the only thing she could think of. By the time she had the living room and bedrooms cleared of trash and cleaned up, she was absolutely exhausted. Elena changed a load of laundry from the washer into the dryer and did a final check of the house. When she sat down on the couch, she only planned to rest for a few moments before calling someone to come pick her up. Instead, she accidentally ended up falling asleep and woke up to someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes to see Jax there, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You didn't have to do this," he said, leaning away as she sat up.

She yawned, stretching out her arms.

"I like helping," Elena mumbled tiredly.

Looking up, she saw him staring at her with a strange look.

"What?"

Jax didn't answer, sitting down next to her. They didn't talk for several moments.

"I'm sorry," Elena said softly.

He let out a low laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm not mad," Jax assured her.

"I am," Elena said.

He looked at her questioningly and she sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"Elena?"

She shrugged off his hand when it touched her shoulder.

"All my life, people have lied to me to protect me," Elena said, looking into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Jax didn't say anything, simply shaking his head.

"Well it feels pretty shitty. And then I'm brought here, where I'm supposed to be safe, only to find out that people are lying to me again. People that I'm supposed to trust. So I'm mad. I'm furious. But mostly I'm tired."

Elena hated that her eyes burned with tears and wiped at them furiously.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to her again.

She pushed his hands away and stood up, walking away from him before turning back around.

"I have lived the past year in constant fear of everything that I don't know," she told him in a shaking voice. "I almost died because of it. I can't do it again."

Jax stood up, walking over to her.

"Okay," he said, reaching out to touch his hand to hers. "We'll figure it out."

Elena let him pull her closer and ended up enveloped in his arms. Breathing in his scent of leather, cologne, and smoke, she slowly let it relax her. Pulling away, she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm glad Abel is gonna be okay," Elena said softly, feeling tired once more.

Jax nodded, looking emotional at the mention of his son.

"Let's get you home," he said, brushing off the subject.

She didn't argue, letting him lead her from the house and out to his bike. Once he was settled on, she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Underneath his cut, she could feel the outline of the gun that was strapped to his hip. It didn't bother her as much as it should. Now that she had it out with him and made it clear what she expected, Elena knew that she could start to relax and hopefully let herself settle in Charming. After all, there was no way she'd be bored, mixing in with an outlaw gang of motorcycle enthusiasts. _You should leave now, before you get hurt,_ a voice like Caroline's told her firmly. _Ignore the bitch,_ Katherine scoffed. _Who says you can't have a little fun?_

Elena pushed both of the voices away, curling herself around Jax as he pulled out of the driveway. She knew that there was every reason for her to drop Charming and leave right that instant. But for some reason, she found herself wanting to stay. Elena couldn't figure out why but there was something holding her there. She knew that there were still secrets buried in the idyllic-looking town. Secrets that wouldn't stay that way for long. Plus, like Katherine said, who said she couldn't have a little fun along the way now that she knew exactly what she was getting into? A smile formed on her face at the thought.

"Take me to the cliffs again," she told Jax.

He didn't argue, smiling slightly as he turned left on Main Street and headed out of town.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think!**


	7. In the Heart of the Jungle

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or SOA**

**Chapter Title: **Jungle – X Ambassadors ft Jamie N Commons

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. **This is sort of a filler chapter and kind of awkward in places. I'm a little rusty so that's probably part of it. I'm just trying to move the story forward. Elena is a little back and forth in this chapter but I wanted to show her going through uncertainty as she starts to figure out just what goes in in Sam Crow. Not everything, but some things are being revealed to her.

**2\. **You can find Elena's outfits for this chapter on my tumblr blog: tvdcrossovers. Go to the navigation tab on the sidebar and find where it says **CHAPTER 6** under this fic's name.

**3\. **I hope that you like it!

* * *

_She let out a delighted laugh as he spun her around the room, making everyone else disappear when he took her in his arms. For just a few moments, they could have been the only ones there. Then it all faded away and she heard the chatter of the bar's inhabitants and the sound of music filtering through terrible speakers. Elena knew that this wasn't her dream, even as she tucked her chin into her partner's shoulder._

"_They hate me," she murmured, her voice sounding much different. "They say I don't belong here."_

_He simply hummed, swaying back and forth with her._

"_I think they're going to make me leave," she said quietly._

_Across the bar, she could see a mirror mounted on the wall. Blue-green eyes, not brown, stared back at her. The reflection showed everything she felt, happiness and wonder but also sadness and uncertainty. All she could see of her dancing partner was the back of his head and dark hair that curled beneath his collar. What would become of her when he went back home? They wouldn't let her stay. Gemma never liked her, even when she volunteered to watch the kids. Jax was a sweetheart. He always wanted to tell her story after story about what he would do when he had his own motorcycle and could join Sam Crow. It was almost sad to hear, knowing what would become of him if he did. He would not longer be the sweet kid with beautiful blue eyes. He'd be a killer, just like the rest of them. Just like the man that held her._

"_Isobel," he whispered in her ear. "You'll always have me."_

_She smiled, forgetting all about everything else as she closed her eyes and melted in his embrace. Then everything seemed to change. The music became clearer and the voices faded away. When she opened her eyes, they were all alone in the bar. She looked in the mirror and saw her own dark brown eyes staring back. The hair of her partner was no longer dark, but blonde. Pulling away, Elena looked up into Jax's blue eyes._

"_You'll always have me," he said, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear._

_His eyes were tender and his arm was an anchor around her waist, keeping her grounded as she put her hands on his cheeks._

"_Always," Elena breathed, leaning up to press her lips to the corner of his mouth._

_He turned his head, kissing her fully as they continued swaying. Before long they were embracing passionately, her fingers tangled in his hair and her body pressed fully against his. When one of his teeth nipped her lip sharply, she gasped and pulled away, touching her fingers to the blood that welled up and dripped down her chin._

"_Did you think that you could hide from me forever?" an entirely different voice asked._

_She looked up with wide eyes to see Klaus standing there, his fangs out and his eyes blood red._

"_I'm going to find you, Elena, and I'm going to kill everyone when I do."_

_Elena screamed as loud as she could as he launched at her, his teeth aimed for her throat._

She woke with a start, gasping loudly as her back hit the chair that she was sitting in. It took Elena a moment to orient herself, her chest heaving as she looked around. Luckily there was no one else in the office of Teller-Morrow. She took a deep, shuddering breath as she swept a few stray hairs out of her face and tried to shake off the nightmare. She was used to the Klaus dreams. This one was more confusing than terrifying, what with the Isobel of it all. They were clearly in the clubhouse at the garage, but it made no sense for her biological mother to be there. And who was she dancing with? Was it all just a coincidence? Her mind messing with her?

"You okay?"

Elena jumped, not expecting Gemma to be standing by the desk with two cups of coffee in her hand. She didn't even hear her come in.

"I'm fine," she sighed as Gemma set one of the cups down in front of her. "Just tired."

"Well you did stay out late last night," the older woman reminded her, picking up a stack of papers to do with the blown up gun warehouse. "Again."

Elena glowered at her before taking a long sip of the sweet coffee.

"How's my son doing?" Gemma asked.

"You can't ask him yourself?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Gemma shrugged, clearly doing her best to look casual about it.

"I have a feeling he talks to you more these days. Your late night chats included."

Elena sighed, standing up to make room at the desk.

"Jax is doing okay, all things considered," she said, picking up the stack of repo paperwork she'd been working on.

"It's good that you're here," Gemma said, smiling at her. "He needs someone to talk to."

"He's not the only one," Elena said.

Gemma looked at her questioningly but she was saved from explaining further when Clay walked into the room closely followed by Jax.

"Need to get these to one of Rosen's guys," Gemma said, holding the warehouse papers out to Clay as she referred to their lawyer. "I can't sort these losses out."

"I'll get on it," he nodded, taking them from her before kissing her cheek.

Elena barely heard them as she watched Jax approach her, remembering the dream she just had. Her thoughts about Isobel and Klaus overshadowed the kiss in the dream but now the memory made her cheeks flush slightly. When Jax nudged Elena with his shoulder, she managed a weak smile before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Gonna go see the kid in a few minutes," he said quietly, looking over at her. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah," Elena said.

It had been a week since Abel was born and she'd gone to see him with Gemma nearly every day. Jax went less than the both of them and he definitely didn't like doing it alone. Especially after Wendy overdosed the same night as Abel's surgery and nearly died. He nodded at her with a relieved look in his eyes before turning away to walk out.

"Hey."

He turned his head, looking at Gemma.

"I still wanna do that dinner we were talking about," she said, looking at Jax. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sure," he nodded, smiling at her. "We got some paperwork for the Beamer that's ready for pickup in the garage. Want me to bring it?"

"I'll come get it," Elena said, setting down her coffee.

As she walked out with him, they were blissfully unaware of the two calculating gazes that followed them.

"Something happening there?" Clay asked once they were gone.

"I'm not sure," Gemma said, tapping her finger against her lips. "What are you doing today?"

"I gotta go see Unser. His deputy is getting a little hyperactive about the gun warehouse, claiming jurisdiction because our security guard was found inside Charming with a bullet in his head."

"Shit," Gemma said with wide eyes.

"We'll figure it out," he assured her.

"And Jax?"

Clay sighed, shaking his head as he thought of how challenging his VP had gotten lately.

"We'll figure that out too," he said, kissing her on the lips once more before turning to walk out as his phone rang in his pocket.

"That was Unser. Got a protection run tonight," Clay informed his sergeant-at-arms once he hung up the phone.

Tig remained silent, staring at Clay hesitantly.

"What?"

"I gotta tell you something, man. I mean, it could be bad," Tig admitted.

"It already is," Clay reminded him.

Tig sighed before replying.

"Those two dead women in the warehouse hall…I was hitting 'em."

Clay let out a groan, tilting his head back.

"Jesus Christ. Both of them?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah," Tig nodded in confirmation.

Clay began pacing, trying not to let his anger build.

"Tell me one of them isn't carrying your DNA."

"Afraid they both are," Tig answered.

Clay's jaw tightened at the news as he stepped closer.

"You did time, shithead. You are in the DNA Database," he growled.

"Yeah, I know," Tig muttered.

Clay began pacing again, wondering if the shit would ever end.

"Forensics team gets a hold of those bodies…"

"I'll go pull 'em out of there," Tig suggested.

He shook his head.

"Hale's gonna be watching that warehouse day and night," Clay reminded him.

"Well, maybe Trammel can sneak me in, you know? He's a county sheriff. He outranks the local PD, right?" Tig wondered.

Clay turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you're just gonna stroll out of there with two dead women draped over your shoulders?" he questioned, completely unimpressed with the other man.

"I'll gut them. I'll flush their bellies with bleach. No DNA," Tig shrugged casually.

Clay grimaced at him, shaking his head.

"What kind of nasty shit did your mama do to you?" he demanded.

Tig looked at him with an innocent expression.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"What were you thinking, brother?" Chibs demanded as they all sat down.

"I was thinking about getting my dick sucked twice," Tig shrugged.

Everyone glowered his way.

"All anybody can prove is that a couple of women have your DNA and died hiding from the fire. You didn't kill anybody," Bobby said simply.

Jax shook his head, leaning forward.

"It's not about the manslaughter rap. If the CSU team tests those bodies, Tig's DNA puts the gun factory at our doorstep," he reminded them all.

"And then ATF takes up permanent residence in our collective rectums," Juice added.

"That warehouse sits on county property. Hale's gonna have to wait days to get San Joaquin to shake loose a forensic unit," Clay said.

A couple of guys nodded in agreement.

"It's a local case. County won't get involved. Hale will just wind up borrowing a crime scene unit from Lodi," Juice said.

Jax considered it for a moment before glancing over at the tech genius.

"Hey, Big Otto's sister still works for the ADA in Lodi. Call her. See if there's a forensic team heading this way."

Juice nodded, pulling his phone out.

"I gotta have a talk with Unser. Maybe I can convince the chief to put a leash on his hyperactive deputy," Clay muttered.

"Unser's just waiting for the clock to run out. That old boy's a lame duck," Jax scoffed as they all stood up to leave.

When he and the others walked out of the clubhouse, Elena was sitting on a stool in the garage listening attentively as Half Sack worked on his bike and explained what he was doing. The prospect was technically off the clock but he was using the garage resources to tune up his ride.

"You thinking about changing careers?" Jax asked, interrupting whatever was going on.

Elena's head snapped up and she blinked at him with surprise, clearly not even noticing that he was there. He tried to ignore the flare of heat in his chest, refusing to accept the jealousy for what it was.

"Maybe," she said, shrugging one shoulder.

He smirked, walking closer to her as Half Sack did his best to pretend like he wasn't even there.

"Then you're better off learning from the best, babe."

"You're right," Elena said, her eyes lighting up with inspiration. "I should go see if Juice is busy."

Jax let out a bark of laughter as she hopped off the stool and started to walk past him.

"Sorry to disappoint but he's busy with something," he said, catching her wrist as she brushed past him.

Elena turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't you have someone's oil to change?" she asked, letting him pull her back towards him.

He nodded, grinning at her.

"Maybe I can talk you through it real slow," Jax suggested, his voice low and suggestive.

Her cheeks flushed pink as Half Sack let out an uncomfortable cough. Neither of them paid him any mind.

"Sorry," Elena said, fixing the collar of his flannel shirt as she stared into his eyes. "I've got paperwork to take care of."

"That's a shame," he said, brushing his thumb back and forth over the smooth skin of her wrist.

She caught her lower lip in her teeth, holding back a shudder at the warmth that spread through her body at his touch. She was well aware that this constituted as flirting. It was hard not to think of her dream and even harder not to imagine his lips on hers. They were teetering on a very dangerous line at the moment. Elena knew that one slight push in either direction would lay bare all of the unspoken things they'd been experiencing for the past few weeks. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. It felt more dangerous with Jax than it had with Matt and Stefan combined.

Sometimes she felt like there was a simmering fire beneath his skin and something unexplainable was tugging her towards him, urging her to ignite with him. But she had her hesitations, and with good reason. Bad breakups – check. Complicated pasts – check. Secrets aplenty – check. Maybe it was the thought of all that, or maybe it was her own fear, but she couldn't stop herself from stepping away from him and gently pulling her wrist from his grip. There was a flash of disappointment in Jax's eyes but he looked at her with understanding.

"I really do have to work," Elena explained, trying to ignore the cold loss of his touch.

"I can wait," Jax said, winking at her.

As she smiled and turned away, she knew that he wasn't just talking about teaching her how to change a car's oil. Walking out of the garage, she let out a heavy sigh and silently commanded herself to figure out what the hell she was doing here. There was no ignoring this thing between her and Jax anymore. Either she had to deal with it in a mature manner and tell him that she wasn't ready for anything or she had to relent to her feelings and throw her doubts out the window. There was a decision to make but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Figure it out, Elena," she muttered to herself before walking into the office to do her job.

Luckily Gemma wasn't in there, so she could sit down and take a few deep breaths before picking up a stack of paperwork to sort through.

* * *

"Well, I talked to Otto's sister … and Lodi forensic team will be here first thing in the morning," Juice informed the rest of the guys as they sat around the table once more.

"And the shit keeps piling on my head," Clay sighed with a shake of his head. "Only one thing is gonna stop that Lodi forensics team from getting to our warehouse and that's another murder in Lodi."

A few of the guys nodded in agreement but Jax frowned, putting his cigarette out before speaking.

"I don't know. Hale's on red alert. Mayans, Nords…everyone's twitchy as hell, man. It's not a good time to kill…"

"It's never a good time," Clay interrupted him. "We're talking about protecting Tig and staying out of ATF's crosshairs. We hit the projects. We find ourselves a scumbag, a dealer."

Tig leaned forward, looking focused.

"We should off a couple of Nords, Clay, is what we should do. All right?" he suggested, anger in his voice. "We should just do that, and then dump the bodies in Lodi. It buys us some time to get those Mexicans out of the hole. It sends a message to Darby. Kill two birds with one Crow."

This time, some of the other guys looked skeptical.

"Very clever. With the cops eyeballing the warehouse?" Chibs questioned.

"Doesn't matter," Tig shrugged.

Clay considered it for a moment before nodding.

"I'll handle that. You set it up," he decided.

Tig started to stand but Jax stopped, determined to make himself heard.

"Hey. What if I could do this without spilling blood?" he questioned.

Around him, everyone shot him wary looks and he shook his head.

"Look, this isn't me tripping some guilt shit because of my kid. This is about one of us thinking straight. Brains before bullets, right?" he said, pointing to a sign on the wall that said those exact words.

Clay glanced around before sighing as he leaned back in his chair.

"Let's hear it," he said, inviting Jax to talk.

"All we need for a murder are bodies and a crime scene," Jax reminded them.

Confusion was prevalent in the room at his words.

"Jackie boy, now you lost me," Chibs said.

"Skeeter. He's always got more gambling debt than he can handle. I'll make it worth his while."

"The cemetery guy?" Bobby said, making a face.

Jax nodded in confirmation as he glanced at Clay.

"Cash for cadavers. I like it," Chibs said approvingly.

"I give Lodi a front-page murder. We don't stir up another shit storm to bite us in the ass," Jax said, leaving it up to the president.

"What about educating Darby?" Tig wondered.

He looked over at the sergeant-at-arms, pressing his lips together for a moment.

"I'll figure that out. The important thing is to keep your DNA out of the petri dish and protect the club," he said simply.

Clay glanced between Tig and Jax as he considered it carefully.

"Path of least resistance always best, right?" he finally said, nodding at Jax. "We'll do it your way, VP."

"All right," Jax said, looking triumphant.

Clay banged the gavel and they all stood, making their way to the door. Before Jax could leave, the older man stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't make me regret this," Clay warned him.

* * *

Elena could see Jax approaching the office from the window and bit down hard on her lip when her heart leapt. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't ready for it. But the emotional part of her mind seemed disconnected from the rational part and it just wasn't listening. He smiled at her as he came through the door and she hated the warm flush that rose to her cheeks.

"You ready to get out of here?"

If she were smart, Elena would shake her head and make some excuse about being buried in paperwork that she promised Gemma she'd finished by the end of the day, even if it was a lie. But she clearly wasn't that smart, because she answered with a nod, setting down her pen and grabbing her purse from the floor by the desk.

"Let's go."

She fell into step with him as they walked towards his bike. When his hand lifted and brushed over her back, his fingers teasing at the sliver of skin showing just above her jeans, she barely contained a shiver and didn't miss the slight smirk on his face. He was definitely doing this on purpose. Two could play at that game, though Elena wasn't sure if she was ready to face the consequences no matter who won. Once she clipped the helmet he handed her into place, she climbed on the back of his bike and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist, propping her chin up on his shoulder.

"Take it slow," she reminded him softly, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

Elena could have sworn that she saw his grip tighten on the handlebars.

"Whatever you want babe."

She couldn't help but smile as he slowly pulled out of the garage's parking lot and headed towards the hospital. They weren't on the road for five minutes before a police officer in a Jeep pulled up next to them at a stoplight.

"How you doing, Jax?"

Both Elena and Jax looked over at him. He was somewhat young with close-cropped hair and a stiffness to him.

"Heard about Wendy and the baby. I'm sorry."

Jax grew tense as he spoke and Elena knew that this man wasn't a friend despite his kind words. As she pressed herself closer to him, the officer's eyes flitted to her.

"Thanks Hale," Jax said, pulling the attention back to him somewhat purposefully.

He didn't sound genuine in his gratitude. Once the light turned green, Elena nudged him and he took off. It didn't dissuade the cop one bit.

"You know, I took a ride out to the streams today," he said, pulling up alongside him to continue talking. "Saw that warehouse that burned down."

Jax huffed, glancing over at him briefly with a vaguely amused look.

"Outside your jurisdiction, ain't it?" he asked.

"Did you ever hear of a Bluebird Supply Company?" Hale asked, waiting for Jax's reaction.

When he didn't get one, he continued.

"Apparently they hold the title on that parcel. Whole area was littered with casings and gun parts. That warehouse was a weapons depot."

Jax shrugged carelessly as Elena kept her face neutral. She already knew all this, luckily, so none of it was coming as a surprise. She had a feeling that withholding information from the police was commonplace amidst Sam Crow.

"No kidding?" Jax said.

"Chief Unser's retiring at the end of this month. I'll be stepping into those shoes," Hale said as they slowed to a stop at a stop sign. "Unser's always had a look the other way policy with the Sons of Anarchy."

"Unser's a lazy drunk," Jax snorted.

"I will not look the other way, Jax. Just a friendly heads-up."

Jax looked over at him, not at all fazed by his words.

"We're all free men protected by the Constitution. You look any way you want, Chief," he said.

Before he could turn on the road that ran by the hospital, Elena caught a glimpse of anger and frustration in the cop's eyes. He was definitely not a friend. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot and he found a spot, Elena climbed off and watched as he cut the engine.

"You're worried," she said, seeing the frustrated crease on his forehead.

"There's just some shit on that warehouse property that could really screw us," he admitted. "Almost Chief Hale back there would love to lock us all up so he's dying for some evidence against us."

"I thought that they couldn't connect you to any of it," Elena said as he climbed off as well.

Jax shrugged, clearly trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Can I help?"

The words came out of her mouth before she could stop to think them through. When he looked at her with surprise, she stared back at him without flinching. She'd already offered so there was no taking it back now.

"Not this time," he refused, shaking his head. "But I may take you up on that later."

Elena felt a thrill of fear and anticipation at the thought, which made her wonder when she began to accept this completely different life.

"Let's go see the kid," Jax said.

She nodded, putting her curiosity to the side as they walked inside the hospital together.

* * *

As Clay walked down the street next to Unser, the Chief of Police in Charming, a frown was fixed on his face.

"So your boy…not really a team player. I've made several gestures of friendship. He's declined every one," he said, glancing over at the other man.

"Hale's not interested in friends," Unser sighed, shaking his head. "He thinks Charming's stuck in 1969. Wants to bring it into the twenty-first century."

Clay rolled his eyes.

"Hale is a half-bright clerk with a Wyatt Earp complex. Hardly seems like a guy with a vision."

"Don't underestimate him. He's tight with city council and his old man's got deep political ties with Northern Cali," the chief warned.

"Yeah. But you're the boss, right?" Clay said.

Unser stopped, turning to face him with a tired look on his face.

"Come on, Clay. Since they found the cancer last year, I got one foot out the door. I mean, the squad's his now. It'll be official in a few weeks."

Clay stepped closer, an annoyed look on his face.

"This uptight piece of shit is gonna make our lives miserable. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he said through gritted teeth.

"There's nothing I can do about it. Doctors, my wife, they're making me step down. I'm sorry. It's done," Unser said.

The biker stared at him for a few more moments before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," he said, turning to walk away.

"This doesn't mean we can't keep our business arrangement. Me and you, we had a good thing going for a lot of years. We need each other," Unser said, falling into step with him once more.

"Yes, we do," Clay nodded. "What's the run?"

"Got blu-rays and iPods heading down to San Jose. Goddamn Niners have been jacking the shit out of them. Keep your eyes open on this one."

The president of Sam Crow made a noise of agreement.

"I'll make sure they get where they're going."

* * *

Jax and Elena stared through the window at Abel with similar looks of concern and wonder. He was actually figuring out how to move his arms and legs. It was an amazing sight considering how much worse he looked when he was born. When the dark-haired doctor, Tara Knowles, stepped out of the incubation room, Elena barely glanced her way before looking back at Abel.

"He's moving around a lot more," Jax said, turning to face the doctor.

"Yeah. All his vitals are up," Tara said with a smile.

"Any permanent damage?" Elena asked, finally looking over at her fully.

Tara's smile faltered as she looked over at Elena before glancing at Abel.

"Can't know for sure. But everything so far points to full recovery," she said hopefully.

"How long is he gonna be in that thing?" Jax asked.

"Could be weeks," Tara said, shrugging her shoulders. "But he'll be in the NICU for at least three or four months."

Elena and Jax looked over at Abel again, both of them pained at the thought of him having to stay here for months.

"He'll be okay," Elena said when Jax let out a heavy sigh, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "He's a fighter."

"Yeah he is," he said with a slight smile, leaning into her touch.

They stood like that for so long that neither of them really noticed when Tara excused herself and walked away. It wasn't until Jax's phone chimed in his pocket and he read the text that he sighed and glanced over at her.

"I gotta go," he said with a sigh. "We've got something in the works to keep Hale from screwing us over. Want me to drop you back at the garage?"

Elena shook her head.

"I'll stay here with him until your mom shows up. I told her I'd go grocery shopping with her later."

Jax nodded, leaning in to brush his lips over her cheek before turning to walk away. As Elena watched him go, she couldn't help but let out a sigh, leaning back against the glass that separated her from the incubation chamber where Abel was struggling to survive. It was horrible to think of the tiny little boy as a complication but whatever was going on between her and Jax didn't exist in a vacuum. He had a son and an almost ex-wife. She couldn't do anything without taking all of that into consideration. As much as she wanted to throw all caution to the wind and do whatever the hell she wanted, that just wasn't like her. Glancing over her shoulder at Abel, she bit down on her lip and watched his small chest rise up and down with his assisted breathing. Just when she thought that her life had reached its complicated limit, Charming and Sam Crow showed her that there really was no limit.

"You want to go in?"

Turning around, she saw Tara standing there. The doctor looked somewhat interested in her, as if she was holding back some things she wanted to ask or say. Elena knew the feeling, since she wondered exactly what happened in Tara's past with Jax and Sam Crow. All she knew was that she'd broken Jax's heart and left Charming.

"Can I?" Elena asked.

"Jax put you on the visitation list a couple of weeks ago. Go ahead," Tara said, not entirely unkindly.

Elena followed her into the room, feeling a stab of pain and sympathy for the little boy who was fighting to survive. If she thought that life was stacked against her when she was born, being a doppelganger and all, it was nothing compared to what Abel was going through. Sitting down, she put her hand on the glass and began talking to the little boy about all the plans that Gemma had for his nursery. She felt Tara watching her as she spoke but didn't really care. In this moment, she felt the slightest bit of peace and healing. If Abel could get through his life's shitty start and come out the other side, Elena felt like like she didn't have much of a choice but to do the same.

* * *

That night, Clay made the protection run for Chief Unser along with Bobby, Tig, and Opie. Only it wasn't exactly a protection run. The president of Sam Crow had something else in mind. By the time they had the truck pulled over in a field and the driver tied up in the back, the others quickly figured it out.

"Circuit City, kiss my guinea ass," one of his contacts, Jimmy Cacuzza, said with approval. "I can move this whole load for you in two days."

Clay glanced between the man and the electronics piled in the trailer.

"Good."

"Fifty-fifty?" Jimmy offered.

He shook his head, waving him off.

"Just throw me ten percent. It's my little gift to you," Clay said, turning to face him before speaking again in a low voice. "We had a little setback with the business."

"Yeah. We heard rumors. Mayans, right?" Jimmy asked in an equally quiet voice.

Clay nodded in confirmation.

"It might be a minute before we're up and running. I'd appreciate it if you and some of the other crews would be a little patient, give us some time to get on our feet before you found another distributor," he said convincingly.

Jimmy thought about it for a moment before making his decision.

"We might need to go elsewhere in the short term. But I'll let the boys know. They don't do any big gun business with anyone except the Sons, hmm?" he said, reaching out to shake hands.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Clay said, returning the gesture before walking away.

As he approached their bikes, Opie stepped up with a frown on his face.

"You knew all this was going down?" he demanded.

Clay looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I had it in the works, but I wasn't sure till I got the call," he shrugged.

"Well, what about your deal with Unser? We're supposed to protect the cargo," Opie said, looking concerned.

Clay only smiled, relishing in the best part of this deal.

"Chief Unser needed a wake-up call. We needed a goodwill gesture. It'll all work out," he said confidently.

The younger man still looked uncertain.

"You wanted in, right?" Clay reminded him.

Opie hesitated for a moment before nodding in reply.

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

Elena knew that Gemma had a busy day ahead of them when she walked out the next morning to find the other woman making a long list of groceries.

"You know how to cook, right?" she asked without even looking up at Elena.

"I'm almost afraid to say yes," Elena admitted.

Gemma finally lifted her eyes, smiling at her.

"I think it's about time you see what a family gathering looks like with us," she said, leaning back in her chair.

She turned away, pouring herself a cup of coffee. It was a distraction for both Gemma and herself. Elena didn't really know how to respond to that suggestion. Though she arrived in Charming over a month ago, it felt like she'd been there for much longer. It wasn't hard to integrate herself into the lives of Jax, Gemma, Clay, and everyone else. Hell, she spent the majority of her time around them. Was it really surprising that Gemma suggested she was part of the family? She was living with them, working with them, and slowly but surely learning their closely guarded secrets. Part of her felt bad for the latter, since no one but Gemma and Clay knew anything about the secrets that she kept tight-lipped about. Even they didn't know just how much danger everyone would be in if Elijah failed and Klaus found her in Charming. Part of her wanted to assure Gemma that she did not want Elena to be any part of her family. The other part selfishly wanted to belong in this place, for some reason that she still couldn't identify.

"You alright?" Gemma asked from behind her.

Turning around, she nodded once before taking a long drink.

"I can cook," Elena said once she swallowed the sweet coffee.

"Great," the other woman said, returning to her list to scribble down a few more items.

A stab of guilt struck her in the chest and Elena prayed, not for the first time, that Klaus would stay far away from Charming. She didn't wanted to be responsible for something bad happening to anyone here. Even if she managed to evade Klaus once more, it would be hard to go on with her life if she knew that more people died because of her.

"Let's get going," Gemma said, standing up with her list in hand. "Might as well get an early start. It'll be a long day."

Elena pulled herself out of her morose thoughts.

"I'll grab my bag and meet you in the car," she said, putting her concerns to the side for now.

As she walked back to her bedroom, Elena contented herself with the fact that Gemma would probably keep her distracted enough that she wouldn't think too much today.

* * *

It didn't take long for Unser to find Clay once he got news of what happened with the truck and its cargo.

"What the hell happened out there? O'Brien Electronics is my biggest account," the chief of police hisses as they met on Main Street.

The president of Sam Crow simply replied with a shrug and a smile.

"That's probably the last time they'll use Unser Trucking to transport their precious cargo."

Unser narrowed his eyes, barely containing his fury.

"What are you doing, Clay?" he demanded.

"Just keeping a good cop on the job is all," Clay replied, stepping closer. "You don't step down for another six months. You let us rebuild. And keep Hale off my goddamn back."

The other man considered it for a moment.

"If I say no?"

"Then I'll make sure every truck leaves this yard hits a roadblock," Clay said simply.

Unser huffed before resuming his pacing.

"Where's my driver?"

"Oh, he's getting patched up. We convinced him to keep this incident in-house," he assured the policeman.

Unser shook his head with a look of disbelief.

"Jesus Christ. This is how you treat an old friend?"

"No," Clay said, shaking his head. "This is how I treat an old cop."

* * *

After spending far too much time in a grocery store, Elena hated to admit that she was already tired and it was only eleven in the morning.

"Clay has a few things for me to look over and then we'll run home to get started on cooking," Gemma said as they pulled up to the garage. "Can you go put these in Jax's room?"

She handed Elena a bag full of discount toiletries.

"No problem," she said, climbing out of the car to head straight for the clubhouse.

Chibs pulled her into a one-armed hug when she entered the bar but simply shrugged when she asked if Jax was around.

"He may be in his room," Juice said from one of the tables where he was working on his computer.

"Thanks."

Elena headed back for the rooms and knocked on Jax's door several times. When she got no answer, she pushed it open and wrinkled her nose at the absolute mess that greeted her. Setting the bag on the bed, she spotted a few pictures spread out and picked one up, smiling when she saw that it was Gemma's wedding day to Jax's dad. Heavily pregnant, she was gorgeous and glowing. A much younger Clay stood on the other side of John Teller with a wide grin on his face. It was a happy picture. Elena felt like she was somehow intruding, though, and set it down to turn away. Walking out, she reminded the guys about the time for the dinner. Once she stepped out into the sun, her eyes automatically gravitated to one of the rooftops and wasn't surprised at all to see Jax sitting up there drinking a beer and focused on something in his lap.

It didn't take long for her to cross the lot and climb the ladder up to the roof. Jax glanced up when she came into view and smiled at the sight of her in spite of the new bruise that had formed on his cheek somewhere between now and the last time she saw him. He closed the binder that he was holding as she approached and sat down next to him.

"Exciting night?" she asked, nodding at the bruise.

"Hazards of the job," he said with a shrug. "Got to stage a crime scene in Lodi to keep their forensic team from combing through the warehouse."

Elena stared at him with wide eyes. Just when she thought that she'd heard some of the strangest things when she was dating a vampire, somehow these people managed to take her by surprise.

"I don't think I want any details," she said, somehow knowing that they'd broken more than a few laws by staging this crime scene.

"Smart," Jax commented, lighting up a cigarette before handing one over to her.

Elena took it, leaning in as he held up his lighter. They were both quiet for a long time before she felt the urge to say something just to fill the silence.

"I talked to Wendy," she said, already wincing at her choice of subject.

"What? When? Is she awake?" Jax asked.

"No. At least I don't think so," Elena said with a shake of her head, already wishing that she hadn't brought it up. "It was before…when Abel was having his surgery."

"Why'd you talk to her?" he said, sounding more curious than anything else.

She shrugged, glancing over at him.

"I just figured that she was probably lonely and scared. If I was in that situation, I think that a few kind words would really help me. So I talked to her," Elena said, hoping that he wouldn't get mad.

Jax stared at her for a long time without saying anything. She couldn't read him past his steady gaze until he finally spoke.

"I've never met anyone like you," he admitted.

Elena couldn't help but flush, looking down at her lap.

"What? Stupidly naïve and somewhat nosy?" she said dismissively.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "You really care, don't you? I mean you never met Wendy before and a lot of people in your situation would just see her as a selfish junkie."

She shook her head but didn't look at him.

"I've never been in Wendy's situation," Elena said, kicking at a small rock on the ground. "I have no right to judge her for what she did."

Jax sighed, reaching over to wrap his arm around her. She let him pull her in, laying her head on his shoulder without a second thought. They sat there for a long time, neither of them talking once more. This time, Elena didn't try to break the silence. She was content right where she was. Then they spotted Clay walking out of the garage as he glanced around the entire property.

"He's looking for me," Jax said.

Elena sat up, letting his arm fall from her shoulders.

"I have to go help your mom cook," she said, knowing that Gemma was probably looking for her too.

Once their feet were on solid ground, they headed over to Clay and began walking with him to Gemma's car. Before they could get far, a familiar Jeep pulled into the parking lot and Deputy Hale climbed out with simmering rage clear in his eyes.

"Unser's not retiring," he called as both Clay and Jax ignored him.

Elena didn't miss the way that they shifted, each falling into step on either side of her. It seemed like they were protecting her without thinking, which was more flattering than it should have been.

"What did you do? Threaten to rape his daughter?" Hale demanded.

Clay and Jax both stopped short and Elena looked between them with wide eyes as they turned to look at the cop.

"That's a little harsh," Clay said, his voice light and unconcerned. "Maybe the old man's not ready for the gold watch."

"Just got back from that Bluebird warehouse. There were two dead women in the utility hatch before my guys got pulled off. They're gone," Hale said, a scowl on his face.

Elena's blood ran cold at the new information and she barely kept herself from looking up at Jax for confirmation.

"They could've been napping," he said with a careless shrug, sounding more amused than anything else.

"You guys," the deputy scoffed, shaking his head. "Cruising around here like heroes. But you and I know the truth."

"What truth is that?" Jax asked.

"You're white trash thugs holding onto a dying dream."

"Oh, that is so poetic, Chief," Clay said as Jax smirked. "Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it's just Deputy Chief. Right?"

Hale stepped forward, his eyes burning with fury.

"It doesn't matter if I'm chief or not. You can't stop progress. It won't be long before Sam Crow is just an ugly memory in the history of Charming. So you enjoy the ride while you still can," he said, the threat clear in his voice.

Jax and Clay still looked completely unworried until his eyes flickered down to Elena. She didn't avoid his gaze, meeting it head on with a carefully blank look on her face.

"And you should stay far away from them," he warned her. "People around these guys have a habit of getting hurt."

It didn't sound like as much of a threat but Jax and Clay's casual demeanor disappeared as they closed ranks and stepped in front of Elena.

"You don't talk to her," Jax said, his voice suddenly cold. "Ever."

Elena leaned around him only to see that Hale was already backing away.

"You'll see me again," he promised before turning to walk to his Jeep.

Once he was gone, the tension drained from Jax and Clay. Elena couldn't help but take a step back as they glanced over at her.

"Hey," Jax said, realizing what she'd heard.

She shook her head, nimbly pulling herself out of the way of his reaching hand.

"I have to go help Gemma," Elena reminded him.

Neither of them said a word as she walked away, climbing into the passenger's seat of Gemma's Charger. Her hands were shaking as Hale's words repeated over and over again in her mind. In the back of her mind, she knew that they were involved with more than just illegal gun running. The memory of Jax's shirt stained with blood and the gun tucked into his waistband caused her to shudder. It was one thing to see the evidence and quite another to hear about two dead bodies that were undoubtedly connected to Sam Crow. Whatever Jax had done the night before, staging a crime scene in Lodi, was probably to distract Hale and the others so that they could sneak the bodies out. With the information she had, Elena could probably get half of Sam Crow arrested. It was a scary, horrible feeling that she hated with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Much to her luck, cooking and preparing for the dinner that night kept Gemma from asking any questions about her pale face in the aftermath of the confrontation with Hale. Unfortunately, it didn't keep her from thinking things through a thousand and one times. Solution one – pack up all of her shit and leaving Charming behind. Solution two – turn in all of the information she knew about Sam Crow to the authorities. Solution three – come to terms with the fact that she was safe in Charming with a morally grey group of criminals and stop freaking out every time she heard something new and dangerous about them. Solution one seemed like a one-way ticket to Klaus finding out she was alive and killing everyone she loved. Solution two made her feel sick to her stomach and guilty somehow. Elena couldn't do it. Solution three somehow felt like the most dangerous and tempting of them all.

"You can go get cleaned up," Gemma said once Elena pulled a huge roast chicken out of the oven. "We'll finish up."

More women had shown up to help them out, much to their relief, so everything got done relatively easily. Now that the guys were starting to come around, Elena knew that it was nearly time for dinner. Escaping back to her room, she splashed some water on her face, changed her clothes, and found herself sitting on her bed as her fingers nimbly fixed her hair. A knock came on her door after a while and she invited the person to enter without asking who they were. She already knew.

"Hey," Jax said, sitting on the bed beside her.

Elena simply hummed, focusing on what her hands were doing.

"It's not what you think," he said.

"I don't need to know," Elena said quickly.

He stared at her for a few long seconds.

"They were employees," he finally said, ignoring her words. "They didn't get out fast enough. Their blood isn't on our hands."

The way he said it was so carefully worded that Elena knew he was trying to make it clear that just because they didn't kill the two women didn't mean that they never killed. Dropping her hands with a sigh once she finished off her ponytail, Elena glanced over at him only to see that he was staring back warily.

"I don't care."

The words took them both by surprise. It was the truth, she was only just accepting it.

"You don't?" Jax asked, sounding slightly skeptical.

She shook her head, realizing that her words were misleading.

"I don't like the idea of people dying," Elena said, her eyes darting away from him. "But I don't know everything about your life. I don't know what decisions you face. It's just like with Wendy. I can't judge you for something that I don't understand. It wouldn't be right."

He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at her words.

"I don't know what to do about you," Jax admitted.

Elena met his eyes and saw bold desire in them. She couldn't help but think that he said those words for her benefit because it looked like he knew exactly what he wanted to do with her. Warmth gathered in her chest as his gaze flitted down to her lips and back up. It was hard not to feel that same desire stirring in her that she saw reflected in his eyes.

"What are we doing?" she whispered, finally addressing it after what had to be weeks of tension.

Jax smirked slightly, shrugging one shoulder.

"Whatever you want," he said.

Realization crashed down on her. Ever since she first rode on his bike, Jax had been putting all of this in her hands. He never made a move without making sure that she was okay with it first. It was a far cry from Damon's almost bullying way of trying to get her to admit that she had feelings for him. It nearly brought a smile to her face but she hesitated.

"I don't know," Elena admitted.

Jax didn't look bothered.

"No one says you gotta figure it all out right now," he assured her.

With that, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. One surprised blink of her eyes later, he walking towards the door. If she didn't feel a slight warmth and tingling in her lips, Elena would have thought that she imagined the kiss.

"Come on out and eat," Jax said, opening her door. "Everyone's waiting."

She watched as he went, rooted to the spot as her mind whirled with a hundred thoughts all at once. When she finally settled on Jax, everything else seemed to go quiet and a slow smile finally spread across her face. Pushing herself to stand, she made her way into the large dining room slowly and laughed at the raucous welcome she got. Chibs kissed her soundly on the cheek and Bobby pulled her into a tight hug. Even Tig clapped her shoulder and handed her a beer, nodding her way. As she slipped into a seat between Jax and Chibs, Gemma gave her a smile and a nod from across the table. As she watched everyone talk, eat, and laugh their way through a comfortable meal, Elena realized for the first time what they meant when they talked about their family. It felt good. Reaching under the table, she slipped her hand into Jax's and entwined their fingers. He looked around to meet her eyes with a question in his eyes.

"One day at a time," Elena said conditionally.

She wasn't ready to commit to anymore. Somehow she knew that he would understand. He didn't disappoint.

"Sounds about right to me," he said, squeezing her hand lightly.

She smiled at him, sweeping her thumb back and forth over his hand as they focused on everyone around them. It crept up on her but Elena finally felt like she fully belonged here, all of her doubts calmed into silence by the feeling of Jax's warm hand wrapped around hers. This could definitely be home for her, a thought that made her heart leap with something that felt like joy.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think! **


End file.
